Fateful Truth
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Menjadi seorang gay tidaklah mudah untuk Yoongi, apalagi dia seorang publik figure. Tetapi membohongi diri sendiri lebih sulit. Karena itulah Yoongi memilih jujur. [BTS. MinYoon. AR/AU. YAOI. SLASH. Model!Jimin. Idol!Yoongi. Bottom!Yoongi. Some ig updates and wa-chats]. Chap 5 is update! RnR guys?
1. Chapter 1 : coming out

**Disclaimer** : I own nothing except the story. Jimin and Yoongi belong to their agency, family, and God. This is for author's satisfaction. I got no profit by publishing this.

 **Warning(s)** : Major!OOC. AR. AU. YAOI. SLASH. Model!Jimin. Idol!Yoongi. Bottom!Yoongi. Some ig updates and wa-chats.

 **A/N** : I cannot help but feel really-really-really obsessed by a couple. This is actually insipired by Troye Sivan and his bf Jacob Bixenman relationship. I cannot help the feeling of their sweetest, so, yeah, MinYoon becomes my victim. Hope ya guys enjoy.

* * *

 **.o.o.o.o.**

 **Fateful Truth**

 **Jimin x Yoongi fanfiction**

 **Summary :**

 **Menjadi seorang gay bukanlah hal yang mudah bagi Yoongi, apalagi dia seorang publik figur.**

 **Namun membohongi diri sendiri lebih sulit, karena itulah dia memilih untuk jujur.**

 **©Fujimoto Yumi, 2018**

 _e_ n **j** _o_ **y**

 **.o.o.o.o.**

* * *

 _JM_  
 _Kau_ _harus_ _tidur_. _Bukankah_ _besok_ _ada_ _show_ _di_ _MBC_?  
 _11:25pm_

* * *

Yoongi memandangi ponsel digenggamannya kemudian menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja di studio pribadinya, sehabis membaca pesan dari sosok yang sejujurnya sangat Yoongi rindukan membuat fokusnya buyar. Dia ingin bertemu, menghabiskan sedikit waktu dengan sosok itu mungkin bisa mengobati perasaan yang menghimpit ini.

Tetapi Yoongi tidak bisa melakukannya. Dia tidak bisa terlihat dengan sosok itu karena hubungan mereka rahasia.

Yoongi mungkin sudah mengaku pada seluruh keluarga, teman dekat dan koleganya bahwa dia _gay_ , tetapi mengakui kepada fans tentang hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah.

Tak peduli sekalipun negaranya baru saja melegalkan pernikahan sesama jenis, nyatanya hubungan yang sejak awal dia bangun rahasia, akan sangat aneh jika tiba-tiba terbuka.

Yoongi hanya perlu memikirkan kapan waktu yang tepat untuk mengaku kan?

Karena bagaimana pun, dia yakin fans sudah curiga dengan kedekatannya bersama sosok ini; karena beberapa kali mereka terlihat hang out bersama, walau masih ada _member_ lainnya. Tetapi tetap saja kan?

Bicara soal _member_ , Yoongi ingat bagaimana reaksi teman-teman grup _boyband_ nya; BTS, saat dia mengaku bahwa dia _gay_ dan sedang berpacaran dengan seorang model di agensi mereka juga.

Kaget sih mereka, namun setelah itu normal lagi dan meminta dikenalkan. Dan mereka pun dekat. (kecuali Taehyung dan Hoseok yang memang sudah berteman dengan Jimin dan dekat dengannya sejak awal).

Ah, memikirkan sosok ini benar-benar membuat Yoongi hampir gila.

* * *

 _Myoongi_

 _Kangen_

 _11:40pm_

* * *

 _JM_

 _Tumben kkkk. Ada apa, hm?_

 _11:42pm_

* * *

 _Myoongi_

 _kangen_

 _11:43pm_

* * *

 _JM_

 _Besok aku dateng ke mbc kok. Backstage ya?_

 _11:44pm_

* * *

 _Myoongi_

 _Kalau maunya sekarang?_

 _11:45pm_

* * *

 _JM_

 _*laughs*_

 _Jin-hyung bakal membunuhku. Sudah, sana tidur. Besok aku jadi cheerleadermu._

 _11:46pm_

* * *

 _Myoongi_

 _Ga cocok._

 _11:47pm_

* * *

 _JM_

 _Memang tidak. Ayo, Sugar, you should go to sleep rn._

 _11:48pm_

* * *

 _Myoongi_

 _You fidget. Tidak asik._

 _Sleep tight_ ❤

 _11:50pm_

* * *

 _JM_

 _You_ _too_ ❤

 _11_ : _51pm_

* * *

Sebelum benar-benar melaksanakan apa yang diminta oleh sosok itu, Yoongi memandangi lagi chattannya, lalu memencet _home_ hanya untuk melihat _wallpaper_ yang terpasang di sana.

Sembari melarikan tangannya di _wallpaper_ tersebut, Yoongi juga membawa kakinya keluar studio untuk kembali ke kamarnya, dan tidur.

Setidaknya dia yakin, kalau setelah ini dia akan mimpi indah.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _MBC_ _buildings_

"Apa sih yang bikin _hyung_ _pending_ untuk _coming_ _out_ ke fans?"

Yoongi yang sedang membalas chattan pacar yang dia tunggu menoleh dan mendapati Jungkook menatapnya penasaran seraya menunggu pertanyaannya dijawab.

Yoongi tersenyum dan mencubit pipi _magnae_ kesayangan grup mereka. "Kau masih kecil, Kook. Sana main game sama Tae saja sambil nunggu."

"Apa karena Jimin- _hyung_ itu model? Ah tapi apa hubungannya?"

Yoongi menghela napas menghadapi adiknya yang memang keras kepala ini. Namun bagaimana, dia terlanjur sayang pada _magnae_ grup mereka jadi mau tidak mau, apapun yang Jungkook tanyakan dan inginkan akan dia dapatkan.

"Profesi dia bukan letak masalahnya, Kookie. Hanya saja, bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba kami _go_ _public_ tapi semua orang membenci?"

"Ya _who_ _cares_ _gitu_ , _hyung_. Ini hidup _hyung_ , kenapa harus peduli pendapat orang? _Hyung_ berani bilang ke keluarga dan mereka dukung, lah mereka yang bukan siapa-siapa kenapa harus jadi alasan _hyung_ ragu?"

Mendengar itu membuat Yoongi merasa tertampar, benar juga apa yang dibilang Jungkook. Kenapa dia harus merasa ragu? Apa karena bagi dia fans juga seperti keluarga, karena itulah dia takut?

" _If_ _they consider you as family_ , _hyung_ , _no matter how worst you are_ , mereka bakal setidaknya nasihatin _hyung_ _at_ _first_ , tapi setelahnya mereka bakal dukung kok, Kookie yakin. Jadi jangan takuuut."

Yoongi tersenyum lalu merangkul Jungkook. "Kau sekarang sudah dewasa ya, sudah bisa menasihati _hyung_ mu ini."

"Hehe, aku kan juga belajar dari Suga- _hyung_. Sudah, ayo! Putuskan yang terbaik dan bicarakan. Aku yakin Jimin- _hyung_ tidak bakal keberatan kok."

" _But_ _his_ _fans_..."

"Fans model mah bakal wajar, Yoon, dunia model lebih parah," suara yang Yoongi yakini milik Seokjin terdengar dan membuatnya menoleh ke kanan, mendapati teman segrupnya yang lain ikut menguliahinya.

Namun entah kenapa Yoongi justru merasa lebih lega, karena sekarang dia merasa bahwa mereka ada benarnya.

Dan dia hanya perlu bicara dengan Jimin.

 **.o.o.o.o.**

Yoongi bisa melihat Jimin dan L di kerumunan fans di depannya, ikut bernyanyi dan menari bersama mereka.

Rasanya dengan melihat itu, yang Yoongi rasakan hanyalah kebahagiaan dan rasa yakin untuk membicarakan apa yang tadi dia diskusikan dengan Jungkook dan Seokjin. Setelah ini, dia hanya ingin bicara pada Jimin dan menanyakan pendapatnya.

Yoongi puas dengan penampilan yang dia berikan bersama BTS hari itu, karena dia hanya merasa sangat bahagia akibat dukungan dari kekasihnya yang menyempatkan datang menontonnya.

 **.o.o.o.o.**

"... _do_ _you_ _want_ _it_?"

Yoongi mengangguk dengan Jimin duduk di depannya, memainkan jari-jemari miliknya dalam genggaman kekar milik Jimin.

Senyum malaikat yang selalu Yoongi suka terpasang di sana, dan Yoongi merasa bahagia.

Bahagia karena ketika dia tahu betapa melencengnya orientasi seksualnya, dia menemukan Jimin dan membuatnya tidak menyesal telah terjun ke dunia pelangi itu.

Dan justru dia merasa bersyukur. Bersyukur memiliki Jimin di hidupnya.

"Aku tidak keberatan. Tapi apa kau sudah membicarakan ini ke agensi?"

"Mereka pasti mengerti. Lagipula lingkungan kita sudah tidak sekolot dulu, kan?"

"Aku tahu," Jimin mengelus pipi Yoongi lembut, merasai betapa halusnya kulit yang baru saja bersentuhan dengan ibu jarinya, "tapi apa sih yang membuatmu mau kita _go_ _public_?"

Yoongi mengangkat bahu, "Kau tidak baca komentar fans soal kita? _I_ _mean_ _like_... Aku kadang post foto di _IG_ dan _twitter_ dan di sana kau selalu ada. _Somehow_ , komentar mereka nyangka kalau kita _dating_."

"Hu-uhm..."

"Dan..."

"Dan?"

"Masa bodo ah, Jimin. Kalau tidak mau bilang saja!"

"Aku mau, Yoon."

"Halah. Jangan-jangan kau punya selingkuhan model cantik di luar sana dari banyak pemotretan ya kan?"

Jimin tertawa dan mengapit dagu Yoongi dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya, mengarahkan fokus _namja_ manis itu hanya kepadanya. "Aku mau, _and you are the one and only_. Aku juga mau dunia tahu, kalau kau milikku."

Mendengar ucapan Jimin, Yoongi berusaha mendisorientasikan diri pada sekitar, dan menanamkan kecupan di bibir Jimin sebelum memeluknya.

" _I_ _love_ _you_."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **minsugar**

(Yoongi mengupload foto Jimin dengan rambut ash blonde berbelah tengahnya yang agak acak-acakan.)

* * *

Liked by **bts_instas** , **kim_msl** , **jeonjk** , **kim_tae95** , **namjoonk** and **1.995.668** others

 **minsugar** happy 2nd!❤

 _ **tagged**_ : **parkjm95**

* * *

 _See all 7.296 comments_

* * *

 **aleanakim** bicth i am fcking right, huh, when i say that they r dating! Holyfck **joannakey**

* * *

 **annayoung** holyshit! OPPA ARE U FCKING SERIOUS?

* * *

 **momoland** ewh. Kenapa kau jadi gay gini oppa? Jijik.

* * *

 **chaeyoungs** ewh sekali.

* * *

 **leeseongyeol_1991** my gay sons are finally coming out. Lets just ignore comments above me.

* * *

 **kim_msl** acia akhirnya.

* * *

 **namjoonk** good luck, hyung. We r with u.

* * *

 **kim_tae95** acia go public right after dapet jempol dari agensi.

* * *

 **yu_gyeom** unch kapel fav akoh.

* * *

 **bambam1a** OMFG MY OTP IS REAL 😱😱😱

* * *

 **bambam1a** KYAAAAAAH.

* * *

 **jeonjk** stfu **yu_gyeom** **bambam1a**

* * *

 **hasungwoon** yak bagoes akhirnya go pub. Traktir woe **parkjm95**

* * *

 **kimkaaai** **parkjm95** **minsugar**

* * *

 **jeonwonu** gud job

* * *

 **gyu357** 2taun dan baru ngaku? Hebat euy. Ngumpet dimana tuh? Wkwkwk. Congrats btw.

* * *

 **minyujin_** oksip. This is getting hotter. U guys will be viral I guess.

* * *

 **kseokjin** heuheuheu i told ya. Yang ga terima sama keputusanmu abaikan aja, Yoon. Kalau mereka memang menikmati musik kita, they better not getting on the way of our private life. Yang penting tetep dukung kita sbg BTS.

* * *

 **parkjm95** happy 2nd too baby❤

* * *

 **meyeriii** ^HOLYSHIT I CANT TAKE IT. HE ACTUALLY CALLS HIM BABY ASDFGHJKL I WAS RIGHT UNNIEDEUL ASDFGHJKL THEY R SO CUTE **baeirene** **imseulgi** **wendys** **im_joy**

* * *

 **iseolhyun** yawla ambyar sudah hidupku. Otpku confirmed! **choaaah** **rappjimin** **aoamina** **imyuna** **ichanmi** **ihyeojeong**

* * *

 **jhope_ots** YEAY CONFIRMED!

* * *

 _write_ _your_ _comment..._

* * *

— **tbc or end**?

* * *

 **Yumi's** _**note**_ :

Ok. I actually dunno what I wrote here. Karena kadar kegemesen Yumi sama Troye and his bf udah tak terbendung /halah/ jadilah MinYoon jd korban wqwq.

I know this is suck. Yoongi jg ooc tp sorry not sorry, Yumi pengen nyiptain Yoongi baru aja /halah. Y pokoknya gitu deh.

Ini slow-up btw. Due to the mood I'll continue the next part hehe.

Until next part, wanna gimme **review** , guys?

Thanks a lot before!

 _ **Lav**_ ,  
 _ **Yumi**_.  
 _ **Feb**_ _**12**_ , _**2018**_


	2. Chapter 2 : park jimin

**Disclaimer** : I own nothing except the story. Jimin and Yoongi belong to their agency, family, and God. This is for author's satisfaction. I got no profit by publishing this.

 **Warning(s)** : Major!OOC. AR. AU. YAOI. SLASH. Model!Jimin. Idol!Yoongi. Bottom!Yoongi. Some ig updates and wa-chats.

 **A/N** : I cannot help but feel really-really-really obsessed by a couple. This is actually insipired by Troye Sivan and his bf Jacob Bixenman relationship. I cannot help the feeling of their sweetness, so, yeah, MinYoon becomes my victim. Hope ya guys enjoy.

* * *

 **.o.o.o.o.**

 **Fateful Truth**

 **Jimin x Yoongi fanfiction**

 **Summary :**

 **Menjadi seorang gay bukanlah hal yang mudah bagi Yoongi, apalagi dia seorang publik figur.**

 **Namun membohongi diri sendiri lebih sulit, karena itulah dia memilih untuk jujur.**

 **©Fujimoto Yumi, 2018**

 _e_ n **j** _o_ **y**

 **.o.o.o.o.**

* * *

Sudah Yoongi duga, bahwa apa yang dia _posting_ akan banyak dibicarakan. Melihat betapa banyak komentar yang masuk ke akun _instagram_ nya membuat Yoongi hanya bisa bersandar pada Jimin yang dia paksa menginap di _dorm_ Bangtan.

Tidak peduli sekalipun besok Jimin ada pemotretan, yang penting hari dan malam itu ada Jimin di sisinya.

"Sana tidur," titah Jimin lembut sembari mengusap lembut lengan figur mungil dalam rangkulannya. Matanya fokus ke arah televisi berlayar datar di sebrang mereka.

Di depan sofa yang mereka tempati, Taehyung dan Jungkook asyik berceloteh tentang film aksi yang mereka tonton, membuat Yoongi kadang-kadang menggerakkan kakinya menendang Taehyung saat suaranya makin membesar.

Yoongi yang mendengar titah Jimin langsung melihat ke arah Jimin yang masih fokus menonton, tangannya yang bebas tak memegang ponsel mencubit hidung Jimin gemas. "Kau juga tidur. Besok ada jadwal pemotretan kan?"

Jimin langsung berpaling melihat Yoongi. Kemudian memperlihatkan _eyesmile_ kesukaan Yoongi. "Ayo tidur."

Detik selanjutnya Jimin bangkit dan mengendong Yoongi ala koala dengan kepala Yoongi yang bersandar di pundak hangat kekasihnya itu.

"Selamat tidur, Jimin." bahkan sebelum mencapai kasur, Yoongi benar-benar dibuai oleh kehangatan Jimin yang seolah meninabobokannya untuk tidur. Dia pun mengarungi ketiadaan tak berujung yang perlahan menjemputnya.

Walau demikian, yakinlah dia masih bisa mendengar balasan halus nan lembut Jimin di telinganyan "Selamat tidur, Sugar."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **parkjm95**

(Jimin meng _upload_ foto dirinya dengan rambut _ash blonde_ yang memperlihatkan keningnya dimana satu tangannya menutupi mata kirinya dengan kepala yang agak dimiringkan. Dia memakai jas hitam bermotif.)

* * *

Liked by **minsugar** , **kim_msl** , **hasungwoon** , **min9yu.k** , **kimkaaai** , and **856.996** others

* * *

 **parkjm95** **starmagazine**

* * *

 _See_ _all_ _2.089_ _comments_

* * *

 **jiminswife** ganteng banget yaampun ndak kuat.

* * *

 **jiminiesfuture** sayang kapan pulang:(

* * *

 **xxparkjmxx** kamu kenapa tampan sekali:(

* * *

 **chaeyoungs** anjir ganteng banget woi **momoland** **annayoung** **minayous** **insana**

* * *

 **momoland** ganteng si, but why must be gay? Duh.

* * *

 **insana** ...aku ga liat lagi pake hetset.

* * *

 **minayous** keselek njir liat ini

* * *

 **kim_msl** kill it dude!

* * *

 **leeseongyeol_1991** not that angle, babe.

* * *

 **hasungwoon** itu like-nya cepet amat udah hampir sejuta. The power of coming out nya Yoongi-hyung nih.

* * *

 **jeonjk** ...HYUNG KOK GANTENG SIEY

* * *

 **kim_tae95** ...IYA KOK KAU GANTENG SI, JIM?

* * *

 **kimkaaai** I gay for you sis

* * *

 **ltaemin93** ^better not. Dia udah off the market woe.

* * *

 **meyeriii** aku tidak baik-baik saja oppa. Kenapa kau sangat tampan?:(((

* * *

 **imseulgi** ^2

* * *

 **baeirene** ...holycow

* * *

 **wendys** ...dEAR GOD THE ONLY THING I'M ASKING YOU BOLEH TIDAK SAYA IKAT DIA DAN BAWA PULANG?

* * *

 **im_joy** ^you better not. Get outta Yoongi's way!

* * *

 **jhope_ots** ^jadi lapak fujo semua WKWKWKWK.

* * *

 **minjihoon** ganteng, hyung.

* * *

 **min9yu.k** ^ampe ade ipar komennya begini. Luar biasa

* * *

 **kimkaaai** tanggung jawab bales komen woe.

* * *

 **iseolhyun** yaampun sy lemah:(

* * *

 **ichanmi** yaampun manusia satu ini kenapa luar biasa biyutipul?:(

* * *

 **choaaah** ...anzir. NOT THAT ANGLE, PAK SAYA TIDAK KUAD.

* * *

 **imyuna** EXCUSE ME BUT WHY ARE YOU SO FCKING HANDSOME?

* * *

 **aoamina** wah daddy. Daddy-nya baby Sugar **minsugar** 😏

* * *

 **leeseongyeol_1991** pakabar babe? **minsugar**

* * *

 **kseokjin** baik-baik saja bruh? **minsugar**

* * *

 **namjoonk** hyung izin jadi selirnya Jimin boleh? **minsugar**

* * *

 **kim_tae95** ^WAH ALIG RM-HYUNG ASDFGHJKL AKU JUGA MAUUU.

* * *

 **kim_msl** eanjir Bangtan rebutan Jimin

* * *

 **kimkaaai** dilarang menciptakan harem, bro **parkjm95**

* * *

 **ltaemin93** warbyazah.

* * *

 **minyujin_** Yoongi bilaik: kamu gausah ganteng-ganteng, nanti fans aku pindah ke kamu semua.

* * *

 **kseokjin** ^THIS

* * *

 **parkjm95** **minjihoon** thanks jihoonie. **minyujin_** *laugh* takdir, hyung, Yoongi dapet yang lebih ganteng dari dia.

* * *

 **kimkaaai** WOI YANG DIBALES CUMA IPAR-IPARNYA

* * *

 **hasungwoon** JAHAD

* * *

 **ltaemin93** cukup tau.

* * *

 **kim_msl** hmmm.

* * *

 **parkjm95** berisik **kimkaaai** **hasungwoon** **ltaemin93** **kim_msl**

* * *

 _add_ _a_ _comment_...

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Jimin menghela napas dan menatap sekeliling ruangan studio foto itu. Sambil sesekali jarinya membalas _chat_ tan kekasihnya yang masuk dan menanyakan apakah semua pekerjaannya sudah beres sampai apakah dia sudah makan.

Jimin dibuat tersenyum dan memutuskan sisa waktu istirahat 5 menitnya untuk melakukan _video_ _call_ dengan sang terkasih yang mungkin kini tengah bersiap-siap untuk _show_ di KBS.

Saat Yoongi mengangkat panggilan videonya, mau tak mau Jimin langsung tersenyum.

"Hei, _baby, getting ready for the show_?"

Yoongi mengangguk sembari tersenyum manis di sana, dengan seorang _make_ - _up_ _noona_ yang tengah mengurusnya.

["Sudah selesai, Jim?"]

"Belum, habis ini aku _take_ _photo_ lagi. Kau yang semangat, oke? Aku dukung dari sini."

["Iya kau juga. Nanti kau ke sini, kan? _"]_

"Kalau sempat ya? Ah, aku harus _take_ _photo_ lagi. Semangat _baby_!"

[" _You too, J. Love you_."]

" _Love you more_."

Dan _video_ _call_ mereka pun terputus.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **parkjm95**

(Jimin meng _upload_ fotonya yang hanya kelihatan sedikit hidung, bibir dan tanda _love_ yang dia buat dengan jarinya).

* * *

Liked by **minsugar** , **bts_instas** , **kim_msl** , **kimkaaai** , and **978.976** others

* * *

 **parkjm95** thanks for having me today **starmagazine**

* * *

 _See_ _all_ _2.569_ _comments_

* * *

 **jiminiesfuture** mukanya ndak keliatan aja ganteng:(

* * *

 **jiminswife** ...is it possible that a picture can impregnated me?

* * *

 **parkjmarchives** oppa pulang, anak kita nyariin:(

* * *

 **aleanakim** not like this. You gonna kill us **joannakey**

* * *

 **josephines** aw hot.

* * *

 **gyuri_3** you look great!

* * *

 **chunghaaa** tobat saya tobat:(

* * *

 **laboumofficial** gils ga ada mukanya aja bikin hati dagdigdug ya:( Yoongi is a lucky boy! Luv this couple.

* * *

 **kseokjin** ...daftar jadi selir juga dong, Jim.

* * *

 **min9yu.k** ^GILS BANGTAN KENAPA BEGINI

* * *

 **namjoonk** yah ambyar fokusku, Jim.

* * *

 **kim_tae95** tikung Yoongi-hyung dosa tida ya

* * *

 **jeonjk** ingin menculik pria dalam foto ini.

* * *

 **jhope_ots** awas diamuk Suga-hyung kalian.

* * *

 **minsugar** masih aku liatin kok, guys. Terus sj

* * *

 **kimkaaai** ^acia cemburu nich.

* * *

 **jeankim** kenapa si kalo model kek gini aja udah ganteng:(

* * *

 **xxparkjmxx** heran akutu.

* * *

 **parkjm96** tobat aku oppa tobaaaat. Mau move on tp zuzah.

* * *

 **kim_msl** ^jangan move on makanya.

* * *

 **ihyeojeong** ingin menangis:( sehari off ig udah disuguhin 2 foto org ganteng. MAS AKU HAMIL ONLEN.

* * *

 **ichanmi** ^bukan temenku.

* * *

 **imyuna** ^^tobatlah kalian semua.

* * *

 **iseolhyun** **minsugar** HALO BABY SUGAR Q KAMU APA KABAR?

* * *

 **rappjimin** **iseolhyun** capslock tlg dikondisikan.

* * *

 **meyeriii** ASDFGHJKL FIRST

* * *

 **meyeriii** I KINDA SHOCK KARENA FOTO INI

* * *

 **meyeriii** second

* * *

 **meyeriii** WOE I NEED MORE MINYOON CONTENT OMFG YOONGI CEMBURU UGH GA KUAD.

* * *

 **meyeriii** guys help **baeirene** **imseulgi** **wendys** **im_joy**

* * *

 **im_joy** no comment:(

* * *

 **baeirene** me two

* * *

 **imseulgi** me three

* * *

 **wendys** me four. GA KUAAAAAAD.

* * *

 _add_ _a_ _comment..._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Jimin tidak bisa menyusul ke KBS karena bagaimanapun dia harus pulang ke rumah. Ibunya tiba-tiba datang dari Busan dan mengatakan bahwa beliau sudah cukup lama menunggu di lobi apartemen yang Jimin tempati.

Jimin langsung mengirim _chat_ kepada kekasihnya mengatakan perihal yang sama dan akan mengabari lagi jika sudah sampai di rumah.

Dan di sinilah dia, duduk di atas kursi tinggi meja _pantry_ apartemennya dengan sang ibu yang sibuk menyiapkannya makan malam. Sembari melakukan itu, _yeoja_ hampir setengah abad tersebut berceloteh tentang apa saja.

Jimin hanya tersenyum sambil terus memperhatikan sang _umma_.

"Jihyun melakukan yang terbaik di sekolah. Dan kakakmu Jiyong juga bilang padaku bahwa dia bangga sekali padamu. Lalu soal kau dan Yoongi, dia senang pada keputusan yang kalian ambil."

Jimin tak menanggapi apa-apa karena memang biasanya begitulah sang _umma_. Ia lebih senang jika anaknya menjadi pendengar yang baik, namun tetap akan menanyakan respon setelahnya.

"Kakakmu juga bertanya mungkin kau bisa membawa Yoongi pergi makan malam bersama mereka."

"Itu bisa diurus, _umma_. Aku akan menghubungi Jiyong- _hyung_ nanti."

"Kau tidak bersama Yoongi hari ini?"

"Aku tadinya ingin menyusul ke KBS, tapi kubatalkan karena _umma_ sudah lama menunggu. Mana bisa kubiarkan _umma_ kedinginan menungguku?"

 _Mrs_. Park memutari meja pantry dan ikut duduk di kursi tinggi samping Jimin, lalu melarikan tangannya pada helaian _ash_ _blonde_ milik putranya. " _Umma_ bisa menunggu lebih lama jika kau memang berniat menjemput menantu _umma_ dulu."

Jimin terkekeh, dan menggeleng. "Dia baru selesai sekitar jam setengah 9 nanti."

" _Arra_ , makanlah yang banyak, Jiminie. Setelah itu istirahat, _eoh_?"

Dan Jimin hanya memberikan tanda jempol pada ibunya yang masih terus tersenyum.

* * *

 _Myoongi_

 _Umma_ _langsung_ _pulang_?

 _9_ : _12pm_

* * *

 _JM_

 _Tidak, kok. Umma menginap, besok baru kembali ke Busan. Kenapa, sayang?_

 _9:13pm_

* * *

 _Myoongi_

 _Aku akan minta manajer menurunkanku di depan gedung apartemenmu._

 _9:14pm_

* * *

 _JM_

 _Besok saja, kau capek bukan?_

 _9:15pm_

* * *

 _JM_

 _Baby?_

 _9:17pm_

* * *

 _JM_

 _Beneran mau ke sini dulu?_

 _9:20pm_

* * *

 _JM_

 _Dasar kkkk. Take care, baby. Lav ya_ ❤

 _9:21pm_

* * *

 _Myoongi_

 _Me too_ ❤

 _Anyway, love ur photos today hehe._

 _9:22pm_

* * *

 _JM_

 _Yeah? Jangan jatuh cinta lagi padaku ya? Itu berat. Biar aku saja yang terus berulang kali jatuh cinta padamu._

 _9:24pm_

* * *

 _Myoongi_

 _Aku ga baca. Aku pakai kacamata. Gembels._

 _9:25pm_

* * *

 _Myoongi_

 _Tapi aku suka._

 _9:26pm_

* * *

 _JM_

 _You lil baby. Sudah, simpan ponselmu dan cepat ke sini._

 _9:27pm_

* * *

 _Myoongi_

 _Yes daddy._

 _9:28pm_

* * *

 _JM_

 _Baby, don't._

 _9:30pm_

* * *

 _Myoongi_

 _*sent a gif doing winkeu with cat effect*_

 _9_ : _31pm_

* * *

 _JM_

 _...why r you so..._

 _9:34pm_

* * *

 _Myoongi_

 _Ehehehe I'm here and will be there in a few mins!_

 _9:40pm_

* * *

 _JM_

 _Hurry up and lemme kiss you senseless._

 _9:41pm_

* * *

 _Myoongi_

 _:P_

 _9:43pm_

* * *

 **Tbc** – **lagi**?

* * *

 **Thanks for those who review on the previous chap;**

 **Mingoo-nim;** thank you sudah sukaaaa. And thank you sudah review. **Hyunsoo-Kim;** wkwk Yumi pun akan suka kalo mereka tbtb konfirm/?. Btw thank you sudah review. **MingyuAin;** holaaaa ini sudah di next yaaa. Wah suka Troye juga? kkkk, Iya di MV Heaven Troye modelnya pacarnya sendiri, si Jacob wkwkwk. Btw thank you sudah review. **gglorrsp;** sudah dilanjut yaaa. Btw thank you sudah review. **kyungs12;** ini sudah dilanjut yaaa hehehe. Btw thank you sudah review. **jung putri;** heuheuheu apalagi kalau komen itu nyata/? pada fangerlingan MinYoon kan. Btw thank you sudah review. **Phylindan;** yha bun iya juga si aing kebayang tracob juga wkwkwk. YugBam kita semua bun wkwk. **pppaperhearts;** OKAAAAY sudah dilanjut yaaa. Btw thank you sudah review. **SyugarMint;** sudah dilanjut yaaa hehe. Padahal ini tidak dimaksudkan jadi humor wkwk tapi untunglah ada lucu-lucunya biar ringan gitu yaaa. Btw thank you sudah review. **HelloItsAYP;** sudah dilanjut yaaa. Btw thank you sudah review. **Uozumi Han;** jangankan kamu, Yumi pun akan tamat kalo mereka go-pub beneran wkwkwk. Yup, I actually want to create this cutie Sugar here wkwk. Thank you sudah review. **Buzlague;** perlahan ya MinYoonnya wkwkwk Btw thank you sudah review. **Earl Cherry;** kujuga siap menanti konfirmasi mereka wkwkwk. ini sudah dilanjut yaaa. Btw thank you sudah review. dan **Rerest07;** yeaaay syukurlah kalau kebayang hehehe. Btw thank you sudah review.

* * *

 **Yumi's** **note** :

Ya apaan lagi sih ini. Gatau nulis apa wkwkwkwkwkwkwk. Yumi sudah lelah jd ya begini. Btw sorry for typos and baru update hehe.

Fyi, ff ini ga bakalan berat kok temanya. Bakalan cm berisi update-an ig+chats sama moments MinYoon (maybe dr berbagai sudut pandang nanti). Jd ya gitu hehe.

Anyway, thanks for _**review**_ di part sblmnya.

Bersedia _**review**_ lg?

 _ **Lav**_ ,  
 _ **Yumi**_  
 _ **Feb**_ _**20**_ , _**2018**_


	3. Chapter 3 : and his baby

**Disclaimer** : I own nothing except the story. Jimin and Yoongi belong to their agency, family, and God. This is for author's satisfaction. I got no profit by publishing this.

 **Warning(s)** : Major!OOC. AR. AU. YAOI. SLASH. Model!Jimin. Idol!Yoongi. Bottom!Yoongi. Some ig updates and wa-chats.

 **A/N** : I cannot help but feel really-really-really obsessed by a couple. This is actually insipired by Troye Sivan and his bf Jacob Bixenman relationship. I cannot help the feeling of their sweetness, so, yeah, MinYoon becomes my victim. Hope ya guys enjoy.

* * *

 **.o.o.o.o.**

 **Fateful Truth**

 **Jimin x Yoongi fanfiction**

 **Summary :**

 **Menjadi seorang gay bukanlah hal yang mudah bagi Yoongi, apalagi dia seorang publik figur.**

 **Namun membohongi diri sendiri lebih sulit, karena itulah dia memilih untuk jujur.**

 **©Fujimoto Yumi, 2018**

 _e_ n **j** _o_ **y**

 **.o.o.o.o.**

* * *

Min Yoongi itu rapuh. Dia tidak sekuat kelihatannya, dimana ke _swag_ -annya membuat orang mengira Min Yoongi itu buas.

Tetapi nyatanya tidak. Dia lebih rapuh dari yang Jimin bayangkan.

Saat pertama kali Taehyung dan Hoseok memperkenalkannya dengan Min Yoongi dan itu adalah awal debut BTS, Jimin bisa langsung tahu, bahwa Min Yoongi memang rapuh.

Min Yoongi rapuh karena Jimin pernah melihatnya menangis, merasa khawatir bahwa dia tidak melakukan yang terbaik untuk debut BTS. Dia melihat bagaimana sosok yang sejak pertama kali Jimin kenal memiliki lidah yang tajam itu meringkuk frustrasi di sudut ruang latihan tanpa siapapun.

Min Yoongi serapuh itu di mata Jimin. Karena kali pertama Jimin mencoba menenangkannya, Yoongi langsung menjadikan dekapannya tempat berkeluh kesah.

Dan semenjak itulah mereka benar-benar dekat, lalu diam-diam menjalin hubungan setahun setelah BTS memulai debutnya.

Namun bagaimanapun Jimin mengenalnya, toh nyatanya Min Yoongi mampu menjadi dia yang sekarang.

Jimin tidak pernah berpikir dan menyangka bahwa dia akan jatuh cinta pada Yoongi. Pertemanan mereka yang singkat, dan sekalipun bisa dibilang sahabat, itu tak membuatnya mengerti kenapa mereka berakhir seperti ini.

Namun bukannya Jimin menyesal, Jimin hanya merasa begitu beruntung mendapatkan Yoongi.

Dan juga memiliki Min Yoongi sebagai kekasihnya membuat Jimin merasa bangga, untuk dunia tahu bahwa hati dan seluruh perhatian Yoongi hanya tertuju untuknya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Ada terlalu banyak hal yang mereka bagi bersama sejak mereka pacaran. Istilah ' _what's_ _mine_ _is_ _yours_ ' menjadi dasar banyak hal tersebut.

Jimin sering menginap di _dorm_ Bangtan, dan sebaliknya, Yoongi akan menginap di apartemen Jimin. Dan mereka bukan lagi hanya berbagi ruang juga barang. Tetapi berbagi pada banyak hal yang sulit disebutkan.

Jimin juga sering menemani Yoongi menjalani jadwalnya. Atau terkadang kalau Yoongi benar-benar kosong, dia juga akan ikut Jimin ke tempat pemotretannya.

Jimin dapat mengerti Yoongi dengan mudah, dan mengamati adalah hal yang sering Jimin lakukan.

Dan Yoongi, yang hanya akan manja pada Jimin juga dapat menyesuaikan diri. Jika Jimin tidak dalam _mood_ _cuddle_ , maka sebisa mungkin Yoongi tak memaksakan egonya.

Dari semua kekurangan yang mungkin tak tersebutkan, keduanya saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Dan hal itu juga yang dipercaya oleh orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hari itu, ketika BTS diberi libur sehari dari promosi album terbaru mereka, _Wings_ , Yoongi membom ponsel Jimin dan menyuruhnya datang ke _dorm_ selesai pemotretan. Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, di atas sofa ruang tengah _dorm_ Bangtan, _cuddle_ tanpa mempedulikan sekitar.

"Pacaran terus, bikin iri jomblo saja sih, _hyung_ ," suara Hoseok yang menggema membuat Yoongi mengangkat wajahnya yang tadi bersandar di dada Jimin untuk mencibir pada Hoseok.

Jimin sendiri masih terduduk di sofa _dorm_ Bangtan dengan Yoongi dalam pangkuan dan dekapannya. Mengabaikan sisa entitas di sekitar mereka.

Tangannya mengelus-elus rambut halus Yoongi yang masih betah duduk di pangkuannya, dengan jari-jemari yang bermain menggambar pola abstrak di luar fabrik yang membatasi kontak langsung jarinya dengan dada bidang Jimin.

Entah kenapa, Yoongi tiba-tiba tersenyum dan mengusal di ketiak Jimin, membuat sang kekasih merasa heran namun terkekeh dan berusaha membawa wajah Yoongi melihatnya.

"Hei, hei, kenapa hm?"

Yoongi masih berusaha keras tak mau beranjak dari acara _menyembunyikan_ - _wajahnya_ - _di_ - _ketiak_ - _Jimin_ yang mana semakin membuat _namja_ berhelaikan _ash_ _blonde_ itu merasa gemas pada pacarnya.

"Yoongi, kau itu kenapa imut sekali sih?" ujar Jimin sembari memeluk Yoongi erat dan menciumi kepala kekasihnya yang masih asik menempel padanya.

Yoongi hanya terkekeh kecil dan mencubit Jimin membuat sosok itu mengaduh, namun tak marah. "Mulai kan kamu isengnya. Aku diabaikan, dan kamu malah cubit-cubit, hm?"

Ketika Jimin berhasil membuat Yoongi berhenti dari acara mengusalnya itu dan membuatnya benar-benar duduk di pangkuan Jimin dengan menghadapnya, tangannya langsung bergerak menggelitik pinggang Yoongi yang langsung tertawa.

Keduanya benar-benar mengabaikan sekitar tanpa sadar kalau sejak tadi Hoseok asik merekam mereka dan hasilnya dia _share_ di instagram _official_ milik Bangtan.

* * *

 **bts_instas**

(Hoseok mengupload video MinYoon yang sejak tadi dia rekam.)

(untuk lebih jelas silahkan baca deskrip sebelumnya ya hehe. Miane, video realnya emg belum ada:( huks.)

Liked by **bambam1a** **,** **yu_gyeom** **,** **kim_msl** **,** **kimkaaai** **,** **minjihoon** and **2.125.985** others

* * *

 **bts_instas** a minyoon snack for ya guys:))) Bon appetit!

Ps: percayalah bahwa I IRI BUT I SHIP THEM AND THEY R SO CUTE TOGETHER SO GTFO HATERS.

* * *

 _See_ _all_ _9.846_ _comments_

* * *

 **jiminswife** ASDFGHJKL

* * *

 **minyoonontherise** YA AMPUN OTP SAYA.

* * *

 **minyoonissailing** SAYA MENANGIS MELIHAT BETAPA CUTE NYA VID INI

* * *

 **minyoonsaegi** KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN INI PADAKU, EOMMA, APPA? KENAPWAAAAAA

* * *

 **minyoonship** LOOK AT HERE GAYS. IM CRYING LIKE A RIVER:(

* * *

 **iminyoonu** AKUTU NDAK BISA DIGINIIN:(

* * *

 **irapmons** Bangtan pun ngeship MinYoon

* * *

 **irapmons** AKU BISA APAAAAAH.

* * *

 **sweetysuga** TAHUKAH KALIAN APA YANG BARU SAJA KALIAN LAKUKAN KE KITA?

* * *

 **sweetysuga** THIS IS ILLEGAL OMG I JUST CANT

* * *

 **real_pcy** ok. I decide to join the fandom. Welcome me.

* * *

 **kimkaaai** ^TOLD YA, CHAN. TOLD YA.

* * *

 **jeonwonu** ...oh my

* * *

 **minyoonsaegi** WELCOME BRUH. WELCOME **real_pcy**

* * *

 **parkjm96** WHUT DA ACTUAL FAK

* * *

 **parkjm96** btw welcome tiang **real_pcy**

* * *

 **xxxparkjmxxx** INI APAAN ANJIR

* * *

 **parkjmarchives** oppa kau berkhianat:(

* * *

 **parkjmarchives** TAPI INI KENAPA KIYUT WOE

* * *

 **parkjmarchieves** WELKAM TO THE FANDOM **real_pcy**

* * *

 **jiminsfuture** ok. OK I SHIP THEM.

* * *

 **jiminsfuture** WHOEVER POST THIS I SHIP THEM.

* * *

 **jiminsfuture** bahkan pcy join the fandom. GA KUAAAAAAD.

* * *

 **meyeriii** HOLYSHIT

* * *

 **meyeriii** WHAT IS THIS

* * *

 **meyeriii** *cries in 100 languages*

* * *

 **imseulgi** ASDFGHJKL

* * *

 **wendys** ANJIR INI APAAN WOE

* * *

 **baeirene** im surely bald. WHERE DID MY WIG GO

* * *

 **im_joy** WOI INI APAAN ANJIR KOK KIYUT

* * *

 **iseolhyun** OMFG

* * *

 **iseolhyun** OH MY FUCKING GOD

* * *

 **iseolhyun** *crawling on the floor and crying like a waterfall*

* * *

 **ihyeojeong** FUCK APAAN INI

* * *

 **leeseongyeol_1991** WTF HOSEOK INI APAAN

* * *

 **leeseongyeol_1991** KOK BISA OMFG 😱😱😱

* * *

 **kim_msl** ngusel ke ketek... Wangi emang, Yoon? **minsugar**

* * *

 **minjihoon** yaampun kok imut banget:( KAPAN NIKAH HYUNG **minsugar** **parkjm95**

* * *

 **bambam1a** OTP BAMBAM OMFG 😱😱😱

* * *

 **bambam1a** KYAAAAAAAH.

* * *

 **yu_gyeom** seketika merasa kesepian dan pengen punya pacar:(

* * *

 **namjoonk** ...JADI DARITADI KAU NGEREKAM MEREKA, HOPE? **jhope_ots**

* * *

 **namjoonk** #MINYOONFUCKINGCONFIRMED #ISHIPMINYOONTILLMYLASTBREATH

* * *

 **namjoonk** THIS IS THE CUTEST THING I'VE EVER WITNESSED

* * *

 **jeonjk** ^me too

* * *

 **kseokjin** me three

* * *

 **kim_tae95** me four

* * *

 **jhope_ots** me five

* * *

 **meglan.k** ARE YOU SURE YOU'RE NOT RUNNING . **minyoonupdates** or . **minyoonarchives** oppa?

* * *

 **choaaah** OK. Gud bye everyone. I'm dead.

* * *

 **rappjimin** kalau setelah ini aku ga pernah nyampah bareng squadku lagi berarti aku sudah mati karena gemas akan video ini, ya guys.

* * *

 **aoamina** BLESS US FOR CHRISTMAS

* * *

 **aoamina** TAPI INI TERLALU CUTE YAAMPUN GIMANA INI

* * *

 **ichanmi** guys kalau aku punya salah tolong maafkan ya:')

* * *

 **insana** ...kok mereka kiyut:(

* * *

 **momoland** TAPI MEREKA GAY, NA. JANGAN IKUTAN DEH **insana**

* * *

 **annayoung** yatuhan berharap itu aku yang di cuddle

* * *

 **meyeriii** ^MIMPI SAJA KAMU ITU. BANGUN!

* * *

 **ssungjjonginft** AKU MENANGIS

* * *

 **parkjy88** I JUST CANT

* * *

 **minyujin_** **parkjm95** JUST MARRY MY BROTHER ALREADY. FCK.

* * *

 **min9yu.k** GUYS **parkjm95** **minsugar**

* * *

 **min9yu.k** NIAT MUSNAHIN KITA-KITA YHA?

* * *

 **min9yu.k** #MINYOONFUCKINGCONFIRMED #ISHIPMINYOONTILLMYLASTBREATH

* * *

 **bangSH** GUYS SAYA AKAN MENDAFTARKAN MEREKA KE ACARA WGM, WHO'S ON MY SIDE SAY I

* * *

 **namjoonk** I

* * *

 **leeseongyeol_1991** I

* * *

 **ssungjjonginft** I

* * *

 **min9yu.k** I

* * *

 **kimkaaai** I

* * *

 **hasungwoon** I

* * *

 **kim_msl** I

* * *

 **jeonjk** I

* * *

 **bambam1a** I

* * *

 **yu_gyeom** I

* * *

 **minyujin_** I

* * *

 **minjihoon** I

* * *

 **parkjy88** I

* * *

 **meyeriii** I

* * *

 **iseolhyun** I

* * *

(dan segenap squad yang suka ngefujo di semua akun dimana MinYoon berada say I).

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

" _What_ _the_ ada apa sih di _IG_ Bangtan kok notifku banyak gini?"

Yoongi langsung membuka instagram grupnya dan seketika mengeluarkan seluruh sumpah serapah untuk Hoseok dan kalau saja Jimin tidak menahannya, mungkin Yoongi sudah menghampiri Hoseok dan membotaki kepalanya.

"Hei, hei, kau marah, _hyung_?"

Yoongi menghela napas dan kembali duduk di ranjangnya bersama Jimin, kemudian menggeleng.

"Bukan begitu, Jim. Cuma... Hoseok kan tidak perlu meng _upload_ itu. Huft. Kau tahu _fans_ bagaimana kan?"

"... _and_?"

"Jimin aku serius."

"Aku juga."

"Jim..."

"Kamu kan yang mau kita _go_ _public_? Jadi wajar kalau _fans_ haus moment kita," Jimin berucap disertai tawa kecil kemudian menarik Yoongi ke dalam dekapannya. "aku tahu mereka tidak akan _move_ _on_ dari video itu untuk beberapa hari atau minggu ke depan. _But_ , dimana serunya _go_ _public_ kalau bukan ini, hm?"

Yoongi tidak menjawab dan hanya semakin menenggelamkan dirinya pada pelukan Jimin. Sebisa mungkin, dia menghirup semua aroma yang Jimin punya, karena demi apapun itu membuatnya tenang.

" _I'll_ _be_ _here_ _with_ _you_ , _baby_. Kalau kau mengkhawatirkan _haters_ , _lets_ _say_ _that_ _fans_ yang mendukung kita lebih banyak dari mereka yang menghujat. Jadi... Jangan terlalu memikirkan mereka, _arra_?"

Tangan Jimin mengusap punggung Yoongi naik-turun, membuat Yoongi merasa bahwa semua kekhawatirannya lenyap seketika.

"Makasih, Jimin. _Ily_."

" _Love_ _you_ _more_ , Sugar _baby_."

Karena bagaimanapun keadaan yang terkadang tak berpihak pada mereka, atau betapa kejamnya dunia mengkritik, dengan adanya Jimin di samping Yoongi, memegang tangannya dan memeluk dirinya, semua itu sudah cukup untuk menerbangkan semua rasa takut dan kekhawatiran yang Yoongi miliki.

Yoongi merasa beruntung memiliki Jimin. Karena sekali Yoongi menyampaikan keluh kesahnya, Jimin selalu bisa jadi obat penenang yang ampuh untuknya.

 _Well_ , karena bagi Jimin pun, serapuh apapun bayi besarnya ini, dia yakin bahwa dia bisa menjaga Yoongi dari apapun yang mungkin menyakitinya.

Kerapuhan Yoongi adalah sesuatu yang membuat Jimin bernapsu untuk terus melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling tubuh _namja_ manis itu. Dan hanya dia.

* * *

 ** _Tbc?_**

* * *

Ok, fyi about this fiction biar ga bingung:

\- Jimin temenan duluan sama Hoseok dan Taehyung

\- Jimin dikenalin ke Yoongi duluan sebelum ke Jungkook, Namjoon, Seokjin, jadi dia udah deket sama Yoongi duluan daripada mereka.

\- BTS di sini juga debut di 2013, mereka jadian 2014, dan baru ngaku ke seluruh member mendekati natal karena Jungkook mergokin mereka kissing, jadi ya Yoongi ngenalin Jimin as his bf ke Bangtan.

\- Hoseok dan Taehyung ga tau, dan kaget awalnya tapi yaudah.

\- Jimin jadi deket sama Namjoon dkk except VHope (karena emg udah deket dari awal).

\- Mereka coming out ke fans 2016 setelah album BTS Wings release.

\- Yoongi coming out the ortu, temen dan kolega sejak dia masih trainee.

\- Jimin dari awal emang gay. Myungsoo sahabat permodelannya bareng Mingyu. Kai, Taemin, Sungwoon sahabat dia juga but tetep jadi member boyband. Sungyeol manajer dia dan Myungsoo. Sungjong (adik Sungyeol) manajer pembantu BTS.

\- Udah itu aja kali ya. Bingung saya:(

* * *

 **Yumi's _note_** :

Maaf baru update lagi hehe, akhir-akhir ini Yumi lagi males buka ffn, jadi... baru bisa di up. Btw, ff ini akan di update duluan di wattpad (kemungkinan), tapi akan tetap di update, walaupun telat hehe.

Btw, gimana dengan chapter ini?

And, thank you for those who **reviews** di part sebelumnya.

Lav ya guys, and bersediakah untuk votement lagi?

See ya at the next part!

 ** _Lav_ ,**  
 ** _Yumi_.**  
 ** _Feb_ _27_ , _2018_**

* * *

 **Thanks to** ; **HelloItsAYP** ; dia sudah muncul btw wqwq. btw makasih sudah review~ - **adellares** ; ini sudah lanjut yaa, thanks for review~ - **Uozumi Han** ; semoga ini kiyu2t yaa wqwq. thanks for review. - **Earl Cherry** ; ini sudah dilanjut yaa. thanks for review. - **Buzlague** ; Jimin ditikung Yoongi langsung ngamuk wkwk. thanks for review. - **tocb** ; daftar jadi selir Jimin? Silahkan tanya Yoongi saja yaa wqwq. Thanks for review. - **paleDemon** ; ini sudah dilanjut yaa. thanks fore review. - **Shin** - **kiNas** ; ciaaa dibaperin Jimin eaaa. btw thanks for review. - **soo88** ; berdoa semoga minyoon aplot foto bareng wkwk. btw thanks for review. - **miawdesu** ; ini sudah lanjut yaaa. maaciw reviewnyaaa. - **Phylindan** ; perlahan bun, maybe nanti bukan haters yang bikin mereka kenapa2 /jangan. - and **Himeure** ; iya hehe ini sudah di share di wattpad. maaciw reviewnya ya.


	4. Chapter 4 : minyoonconfirmed

**Disclaimer** : I own nothing except the story. Jimin and Yoongi belong to their agency, family, and God. This is for author's satisfaction. I got no profit by publishing this.

 **Warning(s)** : Major!OOC. AR. AU. YAOI. SLASH. Model!Jimin. Idol!Yoongi. Bottom!Yoongi. Some ig updates and wa-chats.

 **A/N** : I cannot help but feel really-really-really obsessed by a couple. This is actually insipired by Troye Sivan and his bf Jacob Bixenman relationship. I cannot help the feeling of their sweetness, so, yeah, MinYoon becomes my victim. Hope ya guys enjoy.

* * *

 **.o.o.o.o.**

 **Fateful Truth**

 **Jimin x Yoongi fanfiction**

 **Summary :**

 **Menjadi seorang gay bukanlah hal yang mudah bagi Yoongi, apalagi dia seorang publik figur.**

 **Namun membohongi diri sendiri lebih sulit, karena itulah dia memilih untuk jujur.**

 **©Fujimoto Yumi, 2018**

 _e_ n **j** _o_ **y**

 **.o.o.o.o.**

* * *

 **#minyoonconfirmed** **(15)**

 **Nov** **21** , **2016**

 **12:15pm**

* * *

 **leesungyeol** : ini grup mati apa ya.

 **leesungyeol** : GUUUUUUUUYS

 _read_ _by_ _**hasungwoon**_ , _**JM**_ , _**kmgyu**_ , _**jeonwonu**_ , _and_ _**10**_ _**others**_.

* * *

 **leesungyeol** : sial kalian di read doang. Ok langsung sajalah.

 **leesungyeol** : CONGRATS DEDE BANGTANKU KARENA SUDAH BAWA PULANG AWARDS MMA.

 **leesungyeol** : BEST ALBUM OF THE YEAR DAN TOP 10 POPULAR ARTISTS OMG MAMA BANGGA SAMA KALIAN NAAAAAK.

 **leesungyeol** : juga **jongink** CONGRATS FOR ALL THE AWARDS THAT YOU GOT. LANJUTKAN NAK!

* * *

 **kmyungsoo** : sukses terus ya kalian. Lav ya gays.

* * *

 **jongink** : ^gays...

* * *

 **hasungwoon** : chukkaeeeeeeeee❤❤❤

* * *

 **taemin93** : lavya gays, congrats untuk kita semua.

* * *

 **leesungjong** : AKU CINTA KALIAN SEMUA GAYS.

 **leesungjong** : MY GAYS BROS.

* * *

 **kmgyu** : yeaaaay

 **kmgyu** sent a photo : *foto kumamon ngelempar bunga ke atas*

* * *

 **jeonwonu** : ^tolong send picture yang relate sama obrolan.

 **jeonwonu** : makasiey

 **jeonwonu** : congrats gay people fav aQ **namjoonk seokjink jhope_j kth95 jeonkuki jongink**

* * *

 **jongink** : makasih sayangQ **leesungyeol jeonwonu** makasih semuaaaaa.

 **jongink** : congrats kawan seperjuangan **namjoonk** **seokjink** **jhope_j** **kth95** **jeonkuki**

* * *

 **jeonkuki** : makasih hyungdeul❤❤❤

* * *

 **leesungyeol** : baru dah muncul:")

* * *

 **seokjink** : thank you semua :*

* * *

 **namjoonk** : thank you guys!

* * *

 **jhope_j** : MAKASIH HYUUUUNG **leesungyeol** dan **jeonwonu** Q❤❤❤

 **jhope_j** : makasih semuaaaa. Dan congrats juga bro **jongink**

* * *

 **kth95** : lavyu hyungdeul dan buat semua armys juga❤❤❤

* * *

 **Myoongi** : ❤❤❤

 **Myoongi** : buat gambar kumamonnya:)

* * *

 **leesungyeol** : urwel sist **jongink**

 **leesungyeol** : sama-sama Bangtan babiesQ.

 **leesungyeol** : Min Yoongi you bitj:)))

* * *

 **jeonkuki** : ^sabar ya Yeol-hyung:)))

* * *

 **leesungyeol** : ok, sabar banget akutu:)))

* * *

 **JM** : sukses terus untuk kedepannya ya, guys.

 **JM** : and brb **Myoongi** baby ponselku low. Nanti aku chat lagi.

* * *

 **Myoongi** : ok! **JM**

* * *

 **kmgyu** : ^my heart feels so soft:")))

 **kmgyu** : ingin stay tapi ada urusan. Jadi si-ders dulu ya gays.

 **kmgyu** : mwa.

* * *

 **leesungjong** : ^*emot hela napas*

 **leesungjong** : ^^*emot love*

* * *

 **leesungyeol** : OKE

 **leesungyeol** : ignore Mingyu and LETS CELEBRATE THESE GREAT ACHIEVEMENTS WIIIIIIIIITH

 **leesungyeol** : an appreciation to this black-haired Jimin😜

 **leesungyeol** sent a photo : *Jimin black-haired photo*

* * *

 **namjoonk** : anjir

 **namjoonk** : emang niat spam foto Jimin kan, hyung? **leesungyeol**

 **namjoonk :** lanjutkan!

* * *

 **leesungyeol** : HEUHEUHEUHEU

 **leesungyeol** : lav ya sist

* * *

 **kth95** : asdfghjkl I admit that Jimin rambut item is the badass.

* * *

 **jeonkuki** : DIA SUDAH TAKEN KAWANS OMG WHY

* * *

 **jhope_j** : tobat kalian jangan sampai diamukin Suga-hyung

* * *

 **leesungyeol** : Jimin bikin harem di Bangtan y

 **leesungyeol** : TOLD YA MYUNG **kmyungsoo**

 **leesungyeol** : sahabatmu yang satu itu terlalu indah diabaikan WKWK.

* * *

 **kmyungsoo** : huft

* * *

 **Myoongi** : astaga...

* * *

 **jongink** : ^O HALO BABY SUGAR

 **jongink** : ^begitulah MinYoon shipper memanggil/menyapa Min Yoongi

* * *

 **seokjink** : **leesungyeol** hyung, share lagi coba foto Jimin

* * *

 **jhope_j** : WKWKWK AWAS BENERAN DIAMUK SUGA-HYUNG, HYUNG **seokjink**

* * *

 **taemin93** : udah ga ngerti lg saya.

* * *

 **hasungwoon** : ^kau tidak sendirian hyung

* * *

 **kmyungsoo** sent a photo : *Jimin black-haired dengan hoodie hitam dan celana jeans hitam robek di bagian lutut*

 **kmyungsoo** : bless this Yoongi's bf.

 **kmyungsoo** : gatau berapa banyak yang berharap buat drag him to bed.

 **kmyungsoo** : YOONGI DONT TELL ME THAT YOU WANT TO

* * *

 **leesungyeol** : be

* * *

 **jongink** : fucked

* * *

 **taemin93** : by

* * *

 **namjoonk** : him

* * *

 **Myoongi** _removed_ _**JM**_ _from_ _this_ _group_.

* * *

 **jongink** : ^ANJIR

* * *

 **seokjink** : ^trans tindakan Yoongi di atas; dia mengakui kalau dia mau to be fucked by Jimin

* * *

 **Myoongi** : aku benci kalian semua:)

* * *

 **leesungyeol** : aw

 **leesungyeol** : we love you too, baby

 **leesungyeol** sent a photo : *foto Jimin lagi tengkurap di ranjang dan tersenyum ke arah kamera*

* * *

 **jongink** : SO TELL ME WHY MIN SUGA YANG JADI PACARNYA JIMIN.

 **jongink** : OR WHY JIMIN PACARAN SAMA MIN SUGA.

 **jongink** : fck I know I'm gay

 **jongink** : but this is too much.

* * *

 **leesungyeol** : KIM JONGIN U LIL SHIT

 **leesungyeol** : KAU MELUKAI HATI SUGAR BABY Q

 **leesungyeol** : THIS

 **leesungyeol** : LOOK HOW CUTE MIN SUGA CAN BE

 **leesungyeol** sent a photo : *foto Yoongi tengah mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas dengan bibir poutynya*

 **leesungyeol** : BUKANKAH DIA SANGAT CUTE? OMFG

* * *

 **kmyungsoo** : ...kay I feel gayer.

* * *

 **jongink** : ^ok I agree. I feel gayer too.

* * *

 **Myoongi** : GC APAAN SIH INI AKU TIDAK MENGERTI

* * *

 **jeonkuki** : ok, Kuki paham kenapa mereka jadian.

* * *

 **kth95** : kenapa? **jeonkuki**

* * *

 **jeonkuki** : karena yang satu GANTENG

* * *

 **jhope_j** : dan yang satu lagi?

* * *

 **jeonkuki** : MANIS AF

 **jeonkuki** : KUKI BARU SADAR SUGA-HYUNG BISA SEGITU LUCU, MANIS DAN CANTIK DI SAAT YANG SAMA.

 **jeonkuki** : ku merasa tertandingi:(

* * *

 **seokjink** : ^omg me too

* * *

 **kmyungsoo** : someone pls add Jimin lagi ke grup.

 **Myoongi** : JANGAN IH

* * *

 **namjoonk** : lah kenapa hyung?

* * *

 **Myoongi** : kalian lagi mode gila.

* * *

 **kmyungsoo** : hmmm bilang saja biar Jimin ga baca kalau kau tertarik buat dibawa ke ranjang terus enaena.

* * *

 **Myoongi** : fUCK

* * *

 **kmyungsoo** : hUSH! Anak gadis dilarang mengumpat

 **kmyungsoo** : kalau masih gadis sih *emot smirk*

* * *

 **jongink** : ^2

* * *

 **taemin93** : ^3

* * *

 **hasungwoon** : ^4

* * *

 **leesungyeol** : ^5

* * *

 **namjoonk** : ^6

* * *

 **seokjink** : ^7

* * *

 **jhope_j** : ^8

* * *

 **kth95** : ^9

* * *

 **jeonkuki** : ^10

* * *

 **Myoongi** : fUCK YALL

* * *

 **14** : **11pm**

 **kmgyu** : ^^11

 **kmgyu** : ASDFGJKL

 **kmgyu** : BARU JUGA ON LAGI DAN SEKETIKA MERASA TERTUSUK.

* * *

 **jongink** : ^situ bottom?

* * *

 **kmgyu** : GA ANJIR HYUNG

 **kmgyu** : itu DI ATAS MIN YOONGI GETS POSSESSIVE I CANT HELP IT

 **kmgyu** : ma poor MinYoon heart :")))

* * *

 **leesungyeol** : Mingyu is actually me:")))

* * *

 _ **jhope_j**_ _added_ _**JM**_ _to_ _this_ _group_.

* * *

 **Myoongi** : HOSEOK YOU LIL

* * *

 **JM** : ok

 **JM** : so gimme one reason kenapa kau perlu untuk mengeluarkanku dr grup, baby?

* * *

 **Myoongi** : uhm...

* * *

 **JM** : yes baby?

* * *

 **Myoongi** : nothing, daddy.

* * *

 **kmgyu** : ^DID U GUYS READ THAT?

 **kmgyu** : DADDY OMG

 **kmgyu** sent a photo : *foto meme shock*

* * *

 **leesungyeol** : mA heart:")))

 **leesungyeol** : jangan rp-an di sini kalian aku tidak akan sanggup:(

 **leesungyeol** : ma MinYoon heart is full.

 **leesungyeol** sent a photo : *foto meme dengan tulisan 'save ma soul'*

* * *

 **jeonwonu** : ^hyung...

 **jeonwonu** : jangan kayak Mingyu deh *emot hela napas*

* * *

 **JM** : fck shut up.

 **JM** : Min Yoongi, aku masih nunggu.

* * *

 **Myoongi** : beneran gapapa, Jimin:(

* * *

 **JM** : hmmm?

* * *

 **Myoongi** : Jimin, sungguh. It's nothing.

* * *

 **JM** : haruskah aku percaya?

 **JM** : lagian kalian bahas apa si?

* * *

 **Myoongi** : kamu.

* * *

 **JM** : oh yeah? Terus kenapa aku harus di kick dr grup?

* * *

 **Myoongi** : jangan dibawa serius kenapa:( bikin kesel deh. Pasti seneng kan dipuji-puji sama yang lain

* * *

 **JM** : wait, what?

* * *

 **leesungjong** : ok, pls dont cut this tegang convo.

* * *

 **leesungyeol** : KAU BARU SAJA MELAKUKANNYA, SUNGJONG-AH:(

 **leesungyeol** : muncul-muncul rusak suasana aja si kamu, dek.

* * *

 **leesungjong** : ups:(

 **leesungjong** : mianhe:(

* * *

 **Myoongi** : makanya jangan ganteng-ganteng:( yang lain jadi muji kamu terus.

* * *

 **JM** : wait, kau cemburu, baby?

* * *

 **Myoongi** : TIDAK TUH.

* * *

 **JM** : such a liar.

 **JM** : what a cutie baby.

 **JM** : tapi jangan harap kau bebas, hyung.

 **JM** : * ***** **** ** **** ***** *******

* * *

 **jongink** : KODE MACAM APA ITU.

* * *

 **seokjink** : kurasa aku tidak mau tahu apa yang dia bilang.

* * *

 **hasungwoon** : need translation

* * *

 **leesungjong** : SOMEBODY PLS HELP THIS IS SOS

* * *

 **kth95** : gaya-gayaan Jimin pakai bintang-bintang kodenya.

 **kth95** : KUTAU APA MAKSUDMU KAWAN! **JM**

* * *

 **jhope_j** : bisaan ya Jim bikin penasaran orang :)))

* * *

 **Myoongi** : sepertinya aku tahu apa yang Jimin ketik:")

* * *

 **taemin93** : ^prepare yourself sist

* * *

 **namjoonk** : I would like to play rough tonight?

* * *

 **kmgyu** : ^WHUT DA ACTUAL FUCK

* * *

 **kmyungsoo** : Namjoon expert banget y

* * *

 **leesungyeol** : ASDFGHJKL

 **leesungyeol** : OMFG MA MINYOON HEART

 **leesungyeol** : I JUST CANT

* * *

 **leesungjong** : Jangan kasar-kasar hyung, promosi BTS belum bener-bener kelar

* * *

 **Myoongi** : I HATE U ALL.

* * *

 **jeonwonu** : ^2

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **parkjm95** 2h

*Jimin mengupload foto Yoongi di instastorynya dengan caption 'I'm hungry'*

* * *

MinYoon Updates

 **minyoonupdates**

Jimin on his Instagram story (parkjm95)

*fan account MinYoon mengupload ulang foto yang Jimin unggah di instastorynya.*

 **10:33pm • 21 Nov 2016**

 **1.854 Retweet • 2.755 Likes**

* * *

Yoongi's trash **minygarchieves** 1h

Replying to **minyoonupdates**

YES OF COURSE YOU ARE HUNGRY, OPPA. OFC YOU ARE HUNGRY KARENA AKUPUN LAPAR SAAT MELIHAT FOTO INI.

* * *

Lean **aleanakim** 1h

Replying to **minyoonupdates**

Daddy just posted something about Mommy. I'm snatched.

* * *

Jo **josephines** 1h

Replying to **minyoonupdates**

Ini konten yang paling kita nantikan.

* * *

Yeri **meyeriii** 1h

Replying to **minyoonupdates**

OFC YOU ARE HUNGRY. DI DEPANMU UDAH ADA MAKANAN SIAP SANTAP JIMIN-AAAA!

* * *

Yeri **meyeriii** 1h

Replying to **minyoonupdates**

Sayang sekali ga bisa reply story-nya Jimin. Padahal seminggu yang lalu masih bisa:(

* * *

jeje **dreamgirl** 1h

Replying to **minyoonupdates**

I AM NOT READY FOR THIS

* * *

Irene **baeirene** 1h

Replying to **minyoonupdates**

Me after seeing Jimin's snapgram

*insert meme which a character laying on top of their tears*

* * *

Lucy **lucianared** 1h

Replying to **baeirene**

This is actually me.

* * *

Jeon Seulgi **jeonsg** 1h

Replying to **minyoonupdates**

Me rn cause MinYoon is so cute

*insert a pic of hamtaro's crying*

* * *

Joy **im_joy** 1h

Replying to **minyoonupdates**

:)))))))

* * *

Jimin's **parkjmarchives** 1h

Replying to **minyoonupdates**

PLEASE SIAPAPUN SURUH MEREKA NIKAH KEK ELAH:(

* * *

Anaknya MinYoon **minyoonschild** 1h

Replying to **minyoonupdates**

WOE SAYA BOTAK GARA-GARA KEBANYAKAN JAMBAK RAMBUT AKIBAT GEMAS SAMA UPDATE-AN INI WOEEE.

* * *

my **ohmyjimsu** 1h

Replying to **minyoonupdates**

Emak sama bapak Q kalau sekalinya kasih moment yang begini ya :))) GA KUAAAAAT.

* * *

Seolhyun **iseolhyun** 1h

Replying to **minyoonupdates**

ASDFGHJKL JUST TAKE MA SOUL AND LEMME DIE. Ma MinYoon heart:(

* * *

Seolhyun **iseolhyun** 1h

Replying to **minyoonupdates**

KALAU LAPER YA DIMAKAN DUND JIMIN-AH, ITU YANG DIFOTOIN UDAH SIAP DISANTAP:)))

* * *

Pjmloves **jiminlovesyoongi** 1h

Replying to **minyoonupdates**

Instastory Jimin yang ini bikin mikir kemana-mana yaaa:)))

* * *

Chanmi **ichanmi** 1h

Replying to **minyoonupdates**

AW MAKAN SAJA MAKHLUK MANIS BERBAJU BIRU BERGARIS ITU, JIMIN-AH. KURELA.

* * *

Minaaa **aoamina** 1h

Replying to **minyoonupdates**

RIP me.

* * *

Cho Ah **choaaah** 1h

Replying to **minyoonupdates**

YA TUHAN GINI AMAT YA NYIPPER:( HATI GAKUAD:(((

* * *

Wendy **wendys** 1h

Replying to **minyoonupdates**

Jenguk aku dong guys, I masuk rs gara-gara liat ini:"))) **im_joy** **baeirene** **jeonsg** **meyeriii**

* * *

Wendy **wendys** 1h

Replying to **minyoonupdates**

WAIT WHAT APA **inftyounges** BARU SAJA MERETWEET TWEET INI? OMG?

* * *

Yuna **yunaaa** 1h

Replying to **wendys**

YES HE DID. SUNGJONG NGERT TWEET INI HANJIR

* * *

Seolhyun **iseolhyun** 1h

Replying to **wendys**

:))))))) dia ternyata minyoon ship juga ya:")))

* * *

Yeri **meyeriii** 1h

Replying to **iseolhyun**

Well, he definitely is. Suka bantuin manajer Bangtan yakali ga dapet asupan terus ga ngeship?:")))

* * *

Irene **baeirene** 1h

Replying to **meyeriii**

Bener juga. Anw, patungan yuk gaes beliin mereka cincin kawin sama selusin kotak kondom:")))) **meyeriii** **jeonsg** **wendys** **im_joy**

* * *

Joy **im_joy** 1h

Replying to **baeirene**

Telat. Malam ini ga akan keburu pakai kondom. Lagian main tanpa kondom lebih asik, unn.

* * *

Jeon Seulgi **jeonsg** 1h

Replying to **im_joy**

JOY!

* * *

Wendy **wendys** 1h

Replying to **im_joy**

JOY!

* * *

Irene **baeirene** 1h

Replying to **im_joy**

JOY!

* * *

Yeri **meyeriii** 1h

Replying to **im_joy**

JOY unn!

* * *

Yeri **meyeriii** 1h

Replying to **im_joy**

Aku padamu❤❤❤!

* * *

Seolhyun **iseolhyun** 1h

Replying to **im_joy**

Gaes I love you. We should meet up KUUUUUY **baeirene** **jeonsg** **wendys** **im_joy** **meyeriii** **yuuuna** **choaaah** **ichanmi** **aoamina** **hyeojeongs** **rappjm**

* * *

 _tweet_ _a_ _reply_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

' **PLAK** '

"Aduh, baby, kok aku dipukul sih?" Jimin mengaduh ketika Yoongi melayangkan pukulan kecil ke kepalanya.

Yang diajak bicara hanya mendengus dan fokus ke ponselnya lagi untuk berselancar. Mengabaikan Jimin yang masih menanti jawaban di sampingnya.

Sampai Jimin mengambil ponsel itu dari tangan Yoongi, barulah si rapper manis namun sok-swag BTS itu menaruh perhatiannya lagi ke arah pacarnya, Jimin, yang kini menautkan alis meminta jawaban Yoongi atas apa yang dia tanyakan.

"Apa?"

Jimin mendengus. Posisi mereka yang duduk berhadapan di atas ranjang kamar apartemen Jimin membuat Yoongi mau tak mau sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya saat Jimin makin intens menatapnya.

"So... Habis ngekick aku dari grup, terus tadi memukul kepalaku, kamu masih tidak mau bilang kenapa?"

Yoongi cemberut karena merasa diadili. Ia secara perlahan melarikan jarinya ke arah otot lengan Jimin lalu mencubitnya membuat pria berhelaikan _ash_ _blonde_ itu meringis pelan, dilanjut memegang tangan Yoongi, menarik si empunya sehingga jatuh ke pelukannya, kemudian berbisik di telinganya. "Kamu... Sungguhan minta aku _kasari_ , hm, baby?"

"Jim..."

"Hmm?" Jimin menggumam di antara kegiatannya yang tiba-tiba melarikan lidahnya di telinga Yoongi.

Hal itu justru membuat Yoongi merinding dan langsung mundur dari jelajahan lidah Jimin padanya. Mewanti-wanti apapun yang bisa terjadi di detik ketika dia mulai menikmati jelajahan Jimin.

"Postingan instastory kamu..."

"Kenapa?"

"Bikin fans mikir yang tidak-tidak tahu!" Yoongi cemberut saat mengucapkannya.

"Hm, terus?" Jimin menjawab sangat santai dengan jarinya yang sudah mengapit dagu sosok di depannya. Membuat semua fokus dunia Yoongi mengarah ke mata teduh Jimin yang selalu membuatnya terhanyut. "kamu kan yang mau kita go public, hm?"

"Jimiiiiin, tapi kan tidak begitu jugaaa. Masa-"

"Sssttt, iya aku tahu. Kita sama-sama seseorang yang membagi apapun ke publik, dan ada kalanya kita menyimpan sesuatu yang memang mau kita simpan, kan? Aku paham itu, dan maaf kalau postinganku membuatmu tidak nyaman."

Yoongi menggeleng pelan masih dengan jari Jimin yang mengapit dagunya. Mata Yoongi yang agak sayu menatap intens ke dalam mata meneduhkan Jimin, "Aku tidak keberatan. Hanya saja..." Yoongi menggigit bibirnya ragu, dia hanya malu sebenarnya. "...hanya saja..."

"Hanya saja komenan fans membuatmu malu, hm? Karena mereka berpikir ke hal yang tidak-tidak seperti yang kau bilang, iya?" Jimin kini melepaskan apitan jarinya, menggantikannya dengan menangkup kedua pipi Yoongi. "Biarkan saja mereka berpikir apapun yang mereka mau. Itu namanya kasih asupan."

Yoongi mendengus, "Tidak boleh iseng, tahu."

"Well, tidak apa dong kalau sama pendukung sendiri?"

Yoongi mendengus. "Kamu juga iseng ke teman-teman kita."

"Itu sih lebih masa bodo, baby."

Jawaban Jimin kali itu membuat Yoongi terkekeh, lalu menubrukkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan hangat Jimin yang selalu dia suka. Membuat tangkupan tangan Jimin terlepas begitu saja. Kemudian dalam pelukan erat Jimin yang tak pernah gagal membuat Yoongi terlena, namja manis dengan helaian hitam itu berbisik lembut nan pelan, "Ily, J."

Dan bisikan itu sukses membuat Jimin tersenyum dengan eyesmile kebanggaannya, dilanjut dengan mengubah posisi mereka, menindih Yoongi lalu melayangkan kecupan tak singkat di bibir kekasih tercintanya.

Di beberapa menit kemudian, Jimin yang balas berbisik. "Love you more, baby, and you should sleep. Have a nice dream with my arms holding you tight."

Malam itu, Yoongi yakin dunianya akan selalu penuh cinta. Dari Jimin, keluarga, kolega, teman maupun seluruh fans yang terus bersamanya.

* * *

 **TBC.**

* * *

About this fiction that you guys need to know;

a. About Sungwoon: Yumi baru inget kalo wanna one belum ada tahun 2016. Jadi, Sungwoon itu masih anggota trainee yaaa. Maapkan:")

b. Wonwoo adalah manager Mingyu.

c. GC "# **minyoonconfirmed** " nama awalnya tuh " **We** **love** **legend** **supporting** **legend** " tapi setelah Hoseok posting video MinYoon, si Namjoon lah yang ngeganti namanya jadi "# **minyoonconfirmed** "

d. Anggota GC # **minyoonconfirmed** ada 15, yaitu anak Bangtan, Myungsoo, Sungyeol, Sungjong, Kai, Taemin, Mingyu, Wonwoo, dan Sungwoon.

e. Yang lainnya akan terupdate seiring ff ini update/?

* * *

 **Yumi's note** :

HAAAAAI, maafkan Yumi karena baru update dan maafkan kalau banyak kekurangan di sini.

Anw, thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaank you so much for those who **recviews**. Really-really-really thank you hehe, LAV YA GUYS SO MUCH.

Untuk semua kekurangan di chapter ini, I truly sorry, ya hehehe. Tapi semoga kalian enjoy sama chapter ini.

Bersedia **review** lagi, kah?

Thank you for that.

 _ **Lav**_ ,  
 _ **Yumi**_  
 _ **March**_ _**10**_ , _**2018**_

* * *

Special thanks to; **Jesmile. miawdesu. Uozumi Han. Buzlague** ; untuk konflik, k-kita lihat saja ya nanti hehe. **YoonFujo** ; soon ya, ditunggu aja mereka meritanya /yha. **HelloItsAYP. RenRenay** ; hehe ini sudah dilanjut yaaa. Syukurlah kalo ffnya enak dibaca hehe. shxramin; ayo nantikan ya gimana mereka roast their haters wkwk. **Jimiestry. Phylindan** ; pijja hut jadi kepengen bun aing:"). **awrerei** ; mari kita nantikan, adakah konflik yang berat di sini? /ga. dan **sendal suwalo** ; sudah dilanjut yaaa.


	5. Chapter 5 : MAMA

**Disclaimer** : I own nothing except the story. Jimin and Yoongi belong to their agency, family, and God. This is for author's satisfaction. I got no profit by publishing this.

 **Warning(s)** : Major!OOC. AR. AU. YAOI. SLASH. Model!Jimin. Idol!Yoongi. Bottom!Yoongi. Some ig updates and wa-chats.

 **A/N** : I cannot help but feel really-really-really obsessed by a couple. This is actually insipired by Troye Sivan and his bf Jacob Bixenman relationship. I cannot help the feeling of their sweetness, so, yeah, MinYoon becomes my victim. Hope ya guys enjoy.

* * *

 **.o.o.o.o.**

 **Fateful Truth**

 **Jimin x Yoongi fanfiction**

 **Summary :**

 **Menjadi seorang gay bukanlah hal yang mudah bagi Yoongi, apalagi dia seorang publik figur.**

 **Namun membohongi diri sendiri lebih sulit, karena itulah dia memilih untuk jujur.**

 **©Fujimoto Yumi, 2018**

 _e_ n **j** _o_ **y**

 **.o.o.o.o.**

* * *

Di penghujung November sebelum memasuki awal Desember, Bangtan sibuk rehearsal untuk penampilan mereka di MAMA.

Sesekali Jimin bisa melihat bagaimana lelahnya Yoongi, namun dia juga bisa melihat effort yang berusaha Yoongi tunjukkan. Dan Jimin merasa sangat bangga.

Ketika jeda latihan berlangsung, Jimin dengan sayang menangkap Yoongi yang tumbang ke dalam pelukannya. Menghapus jejak keringat yang ada di pelipis dan menitahkan Yoongi untuk melepas dahaganya.

Setelahnya Yoongi akan kembali bermanja dalam pelukan hangat Jimin. Bergumam entah apa yang hanya bisa Jimin tanggapi dengan senyuman dan usapan di kepala.

Namun ketika keluhan yang terlontar dari bibir manis favoritnya, Jimim segera menangkup kedua pipi Yoongi dan mengusapnya penuh cinta.

"Capek..." lirih Yoongi lagi ketika matanya bertatapan dengan Jimin.

Jimin masih tersenyum dan mengusap kedua pipi putih tanpa cacat itu dengan ibu jarinya. Lalu dia balas berbisik, "Iya, aku tahu, _baby, but... Army will love it. You do all of this for them, right_?"

Yoongi mengangguk pelan, lalu berusaha masuk ke dalam rangkulan Jimin lagi, namun namja kesayangan Min Yoongi itu tetap mempertahankan posisi mereka. Membuat Yoongi mau tak mau melihat lagi ke arah Jimin dengan bibirnya yang cemberut.

" _You will do great, baby_. Ini semua untuk Army, dan kau sendiri yang bilang kau tidak ingin mengecewakan mereka, hm?" Jimin berucap dengan ibu jari yang senantiasa melakukan apa yang permilisekon sebelumnya dia lakukan, namun melihat gurat kelelahan yang Yoongi tunjukkan, membuatnya tidak tega dan dia memutuskan untuk membawa Yoongi ke pangkuannya.

Saat Yoongi menemukan tempat untuk bersandar dan bermanja, namja berambut hitam itu langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Jimin, menghirup seluruh aroma yang selalu membuatnya merasa tenang, dan selalu bisa menerbangkan segala rasa lelah dsn gundah yang dia rasakan.

" _Take your time, baby_. Pakai waktu istirahatmu untuk rileks, _inhale deeply_ , jangan sampai karena kelelahan kau malah pingsan, hm?"

Yoongi bergerak pelan hanya untuk semakin mengeratkan pelukan tangannya di sekitar leher Jimin. Ia pun semakin menyamankan sandarannya di sana, sebelum menutup matanya sejenak Yoongi berucap, " _thank you for always here,_ Jiminie _, I love you_."

Dan Jimin hanya membiarkan bayinya tertidur dalam pelukannya untuk setengah jam ke depan.

* * *

 **parkjm95**

[Jimin mengupload foto Yoongi].

* * *

Liked by **bts_instas** , **minjihoon** , **jeonjk** , **kimkaaai** , **parkjm96** , and **1.125.874** others

* * *

 **parkjm95** There For You, baby.

* * *

 _see_ _all_ _7845_ _comments_

* * *

 **lucianared** my heart

* * *

 **aleanakim** I JUST CANT

* * *

 **minyoonlv** Ily cuties

* * *

 **istrimyg** MARRY ME YOONGI-YA!

* * *

 **minygloves** cutieeeee

* * *

 **minsugalovers** omg I love this cutie

* * *

 **mydiaries** is that a hint for another BTS comeback, Jimin-ssi?

* * *

 **parkjmarchives** THERE FOR YOU, BABY

* * *

 **parkjmarchives** I JUST CANT.

* * *

 **parkhmarchives** KEPSYENNYA NGE-ATTACK BANGET ASDFGHJKL

* * *

 **meglank** THERE FOR YOU.

* * *

 **meglank** the caption tho, im dead.

* * *

 **meyeriii** BLESS THIS DAY

* * *

 **meyeriii** H-1 MAMAAAAAA OMG I CANT WAIT

* * *

 **meyeriii** sengaja ku mengabaikan caption. Masih mau hidup sampe besok.

* * *

 **iseolhyun** ^RT SIST

* * *

 **iseolhyun** YA TAPI CANNOT IGNORE GITU AJA

* * *

 **iseolhyun** THAT 'BABY' SETELAH FRASA THERE FOR YOU NYA BIKIN AMBYAR

* * *

 **iseolhyun** im dead

* * *

 **minyoonupdates** makasih Jimin karena selalu ada buat Yoongi dan dukung dia. MAKASIH KARENA SELALU JADI SEMANGAT DAN ENERGI BUAT MYG-NYA BANGTAN. LAV YA❤❤❤

* * *

 **baeirene** ^this is actually got me

* * *

 **baeirene** wig status: snatched.

* * *

 **im_joy** AKU CINTA PADAMU PJM-SSI. TAPI AKU LEBIH CINTA BABY YOONGI Q.

* * *

 **im_joy** love ya bro **minyoonupdates**

* * *

 **choaaah** kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik, beauty. You always do great for us **minsugar**

* * *

 **rappjimin** ^she is right. Lav ya and Bangtan, always **minsugar** **bts_instas**

* * *

 **wendys** YA KENAPA JADI BAPER GINI WOE.

* * *

 **wendys** THIS CAPTION BIKIN AKU NANGIS

* * *

 **wendys** BACA KOMENNYA LEBIH-LEBIH

* * *

 **wendys** U ALWAYS DO GREAT BABY BOY **minsugar** ya guys WILL BRING SOMETHING TOMORROW. Aku percaya itu.

* * *

 **imseulgi** ^nah

* * *

 **imseulgi** but even tho you guys ga bawa apa2, WE ALWAYS STILL LOVE YOU.

* * *

 **ihyeojeong** ^ALL THE COMMENTS RUIN MY MASCARA:(

* * *

 **ihyeojeong** but... Setuju sama semua komen di atas. MAMA this year, aku yakin kalian akan menang.

* * *

 **minyoonsaegi** ^aku cinta kalian semua.

* * *

 **parkjm95** thanks yall.

* * *

 **aoamina** **parkjm95** URWEL KING! Tetap jaga bayimu, ya?! And support him kapanpun dan dimanapun.

* * *

 **ichanmi** ^kek iklan asuransi gaksi?

* * *

 **rappjimin** ^GA.

* * *

 **annayoung** b aja. Cute dimananya si?

* * *

 **momoland** ewh gay.

* * *

 **iseolhyun** sirik aja aspal jalanan **momoland** **annayoung**

* * *

 **meyeriii** aspal jalanan ya sist:))) ketawa boleh tida. **iseolhyun**

* * *

 **choaaah** jomblo y? Sirik gitu jadinya. **annayoung** **momoland**

* * *

 **im_joy** yaela masih jaman jadi haters cuma gara-gara idol kalian lebih suka batang? **momoland** **annayoung**

* * *

 **im_joy** YA MENDING LAH SUKA BATANG, DARIPADA MELON IMPLANAN+MUKA ASPAL **momoland** **annayoung**

* * *

 **ihyeojeong** ^dalem sist

* * *

 **ichanmi** ^^panutanQ

* * *

 **imseulgi** ^^^tumben waras.

* * *

 **wendys** ^^^^ajigile sist tumbenan lempeng.

* * *

 **rappjimin** ^^^^^mesti di RT.

* * *

 **ssungjjong_inft** savage sist.

* * *

 **aoamina** ^ANJAY DINOTIS WOE.

* * *

 **iseolhyun** daleum sedalem tusukan Jimin di hole Yoongi.

* * *

 **imyuna** ^seolhyun mulai kan.

* * *

 **meyeriii** **iseolhyun** ini bukan waktunya membicarakan itu:(((

* * *

 **im_joy** ASDFGHJKL

* * *

 **im_joy** MIMPI APA SEMALEM AKU DINOTIS DEDE UJONG? OMFG

* * *

 **im_joy** SALAMIN KE KAPAL AKU DUND KAK. AKU SAYANG MEREKA!

* * *

 **meyeriii** ^dia kalap.

* * *

 **momoland** idih. Berasa paling bener ya, sist? Jalang teriak jalang.

* * *

 **wendys** ^HEH.

* * *

 **annayoung** lagian emang bener. Apa si istimewanya Suga sekarang? Iya dulu aku respek, tapi sekarang ogah banget. Bikin kecewa aja si.

* * *

 **annayoung** GAY IS A SIN.

* * *

 **momoland** mau gimanapun tetep aja, homo itu dosa. Tobat kalian semua.

* * *

 **aoamina** **momoland** **annayoung** BACOT BENER ULER SAWAH.

* * *

 **jeonwonu** **momoland** **annayoung** menghakimi orang lain juga dosa, sist. Berkaca dulu saja. Udah baik atau masih sama blangsaknya.

* * *

 **allhailminyoon** ^mantap bener cantik khas asia kalo ngomong:)))

* * *

 **minyoonkupadamu** ^^kan emak satu ini sekalinya nongol nyelekit:)))

* * *

 **leeseongyeol_1991** Jim, matiin kolom komentar buru **parkjm95**

* * *

 **kimkaaai** tau njir keburu Yoongi baca komenan.

* * *

 **hasungwoon** anjir ganas bener ya orang-orang yang kecewa itu:(

* * *

 **min9yu.k** abang dipihak mana bang?:( **hasungwoon**

* * *

 **hasungwoon** #MINYOONFUCKINGCONFIRMED bro

* * *

 **min9yu.k** ouwh kirain:( **hasungwoon**

* * *

 **ltaemin93** **hasungwoon** **min9yu.k** kalian pada malah nyampah astaga.

* * *

 **kim_msl** Jimin lama bener matiin comment section doang.

* * *

 **kimkaaai** ^2

* * *

 _ **parkjm95**_ _turn_ _off_ _the_ _commenting_.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

MAMA, ajang penghargaan musik bergengsi secara resmi di selenggarakan tanggal 2 Desember di Hongkong entah kenapa berhasil membuat Yoongi gelisah. Dia juga tidak mengerti, walau dia selalu mengatakan bahwa dia sudah melakukan yang terbaik, selalu ada dalam dirinya yang seolah mengatakan kalau dia akan mengacaukan segalanya.

Namun ketika melihat tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Jimin, semua rasa itu mendadak lenyap.

Mendapati Jimin yang sedari tadi menggenggam tangannya saat mereka menginjakkan kaki di karpet merah, berfoto bersama Bangtan maupun berdua dengan kekasihnya, hingga kini acara sudah berjalan menuju puncak, yang Yoongi rasakan hanya lega.

Karena Yoongi tahu, dia memiliki mereka; keluarganya, Bangtan, Army dan Jiminnya.

Jimin dengan genggamannya meyakinkan Yoongi bahwa hari ini akan berjalan dengan baik, dan berakhir dengan indah.

Dan Bangtan sama sekali tak merasa aneh mendapati Yoongi membawa serta Jimin sebagai pasangannya, mereka justru merasa bahwa memang seharusnya begitu. Bahwa dengan adanya Jimin bersama Yoongi, sosok itu akan memberi kekuatan untuk namja manis itu.

Pastinya Bangtan merasa berdebar, karena acara puncak sudah dimulai. Setelah tadi mereka berhasil membawa pulang piala Best Dance Performance, kini piala utama yang ditunggu-tunggu akan segera dibacakan.

Jimin masih setia duduk di samping Yoongi, dan sesekali mereka akan mengobrol. Atau Jimin yang akan menggoda Yoongi membuat kesayangannya agak cemberut. Terlebih Yoongi merasa tak yakin bahwa mereka akan membawa piala daesang ke rumah.

Yoongi terkadang merasa kesal. Namun dia tahu, itulah cara Jimin menghiburnya. Menghiburnya dengan mengatakan bahwa sekalipun bukan mereka yang mendapatkan grand prizenya, Jimin akan tetap bangga pada mereka. Dan Jimin akan tetap mendukungnya walau bagaimanapun.

"Sudah ah jangan cemberut. Nanti tidak cantik lagi, loh."

"Apa sih. Aku tidak cantik, Jimin."

"Kau cantik, buktinya sedaritadi aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari bidadari yang duduk di sampingku."

"Bodo ah."

"Kalau pun Bangtan tidak bawa pulang piala daesang. Aku bakal tetap membelikanmu cheesecake tiap akhir pekan, kok."

"Jimin ih ga nyambung!"

Jimin tertawa melihat wajah cemberut Yoongi dan menekan-tekan pipi menggembung kekasihnya dengan jarinya. Membuat Yoongi berusaha menjauhkan pipi chubbynya dari tangan iseng Jimin.

Member Bangtan yang lain hanya tersenyum kecil melihat interaksi itu. Yah, setidaknya mereka berterima kasih karena Jimin ada di sini untuk Yoongi mereka.

"Yup, itulah nominee untuk Artist of the Year. Kira-kira siapa ya yang akan menang? EXO? BTS? GFriend? Taeyeon?"

Sorak sorai fans menggema menyebutkan nama idola mereka. Pun Jimin masih di tempatnya, melakukan hal yang sama. Namun kini dia memastikan bahwa tak ada setetes keringat pun yang tersisa di pelipis Yoongi karena kekhawatiran dan ketidakyakinannya.

Entah mengapa, Jimin merasa, dan mungkin... setelah pemenangnya dibacakan, hal itu akan merubah segalanya.

"And MAMA 2016 _Artist of the Year goes to..."_

Masing-masing fandom menyebutkan artis mereka. Ha Jiwon yang diberi kehormatan membacakan nominasi itu dibuat tersenyum. Sebelum akhirnya dia membuka amplop yang ada di tangannya, dia melemparkan lagi senyum terbaiknya dan kembali melanjutkan.

"MAMA 2016 _Artist of the Year goes to_... Bangtan Soyeondan. _Congratulation_!"

Gemuruh tepuk tangan langsung menggema. Jimin adalah orang pertama yang berdiri di tempat Bangtan duduk diikuti member lainnnya. Dan saat dia tersenyum seolah bilang ' _told_ _ya_ _so_ ' kepada kekasihnya, di saat itulah Yoongi bangkit dari duduknya dan memeluk Jimin erat.

Ia membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Jimin sembari menggumamkan ' _we_ _did_ _it_ , _Jiminie_ ' berulang kali membuat Jimin hanya bisa memeluk erat kesayangannya dengan tangannya yang mengusap-usap naik turun punggung Yoongi.

Dan di detik berikutnya, Jimin merasakan pelukan lain datang dari member lainnya. Ke lima member tersisa memeluk Jimin yang memeluk Yoongi. Hal yang bisa Jimin dengar kala itu hanyalah degupan jantung penuh euforia dari mereka

Jimin bisa melihat Yoongi menangis di sana, ketika Namjoon atau yang lainnya memberikan sepatah dua patah kata betapa mereka merasa senang, bangga, dan tidak percaya. Apalagi banyak orang yang bilang mereka takkan bisa sukses, namun yah, lihatlah mereka kini; di atas panggung MAMA, memegang piala daesang yang akan mereka bawa pulang ke rumah.

Jimin hanya bisa tersenyum maklum. Kekasihnya sudah melewati banyak hal, dan menghadapi semua itu di banyak waktu yang kadang membuatnya tertekan. Lagu-lagu yang dia tulis membuat Jimin sadar, bahwa keberadaan Jimin pun belum tentu benar-benar bisa melenyapkan pemikiran buruk dan depresi yang Yoongi rasakan.

 _Yet well, his baby boy_ , Min Yoongi, telah dan selalu melakukan yang terbaik bersama Bangtan dan diperuntukkan untuk Army yang mereka cintai. Dan yang bisa Jimin rasakan hanyalah bangga, sangat bangga dan mencintai Yoonginya lebih dari yang pernah dan bisa dia lakukan.

Jimin masih berdiri di tempatnya, mendengarkan pidato Namjoon dan yang lainnya, melihat kekasihnya yang tak bisa menahan tangisnya yang mengudara, melihat dan mendengar fans yang masih tenggelam dalam euforia, membiarkan dirinya juga ikut terlarut dalam binar kebahagiaan yang terpancar, berusaha memberikan Yoonginya kekuatan dari tempatnya berpijak sekarang.

Dan ketika Bangtan kembali ke tempat duduk mereka, Jimin tak bisa melakukan apapun selain menyambut kekasihnya yang menerjangnya dengan pelukan; masih menangis dengan jejak air mata yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

Mengabaikan beratus pasang mata yang melihat, Jimin hanya bisa berbisik penuh cinta pada Yoonginya yang masih setia menangis dalam dekapan tangannya. " _You did it, baby. You and Army did it. I love you. We love you. We are proud of you. Always."_

* * *

 **ssungjjong_inft**

 **AsiaWorld** - **Expo** , **Hongkong**

[Sungjong mengupload foto MinYoon dimana Yoongi tengah tersenyum dengan gummy smilenya ke arah Jimin yang menatapnya penuh kelembutan].

* * *

Liked by **bts_instas** , **parkjm95** , **kim_msl** , **leeseongyeol_1991** and **1.287.458** others

* * *

 **ssungjjong_inft** Min Yoongi namanya, but we call him Min Suga, or even Agust D, a member of boygroup named BTS, dan hari ini menangis karena merasa dia begitu bodoh telah tak percaya pada dirinya sendiri. But there he is, membawa pulang Daesang, and found arms to fall right into, dia menemukan Jimin yang akan selalu melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling frame mungilnya kapanpun dia merasa insecure.

Hyung, you did it. You, Bangtan, and Army did it. It just another start for ya guys, but I know, you guys will always do great. Here, Army and I will always ready to help and support you.

Congratulation for bringin home the Daesang Artist of the Year and Best Dance Performance awards. I'm proud of you guys, and I love you the most.

PLEASE, KEEP SUPPORT AND LOVE YOURSELF.

SARANGHAEEEE❤❤❤

(ps: sengaja fotonya MinYoon, mereka otp aQ, hyungdeul. Kkkk.)

 _ **tagged**_ : **minsugar** , **parkjm95** , **bts_instas**.

* * *

 _see_ _all_ _10107_ _comments_

* * *

 **leeseongyeol_1991** if this caption aint me.

* * *

 **leeseongyeol_1991** CONGRATULATIONS BABIES. I'M PROUD OF YOU **minsugar** **namjoonk** **seokjink** **jeonjk** **kim_tae95** **jhope_ots**

* * *

 **leeseongyeol_1991** and you too my boi **parkjm95**

* * *

 **kim_msl** you guys are the best. Congrats! **bts_instas**

* * *

 **meyeriii** SUMPAH AKU NANGIS BACA CAPTIONNYA ASDFGHJKL

* * *

 **meyeriii** UJONG TERBAIK IH.

* * *

 **meyeriii** AND KING **parkjm95** YOU ARE THE BEST. Makasih karena selalu ada buat Sugar, makasih karena selalu jadi tempat berkeluh-kesahnya Sugar, dan selalu siap nangkep dia kapanpun dan dimanapun. THANK YOU A LOT.

* * *

 **meyeriii** I LOVE YOU GUYS AND CONGRATS. WE DID IT! **parkjm95** **bts_instas**

* * *

 **baeirene** sepanjang streaming MAMA mata udah tidak karuan. Nangis sumpah pas Yoongi meluk Jimin, terus pas balik ke tempat duduk tambah ambyar.

* * *

 **baeirene** congrats boys, im proud of you **bts_instas** and thank you king for always there **parkjm95**

* * *

 **aoamina** WE LOVE BOYFRIEND SUPPORTING BOYFRIEND.

* * *

 **aoamina** this is the best day of my life. Lav ya guys **bts_instas** **parkjm95**

* * *

 **min9yu.k** SELAMAAAAAT **bts_instas** AND SEMOGA LANGGENG **minsugar** **parkjm95**

* * *

 **hasungwoon** ^dikata nikahan kali y.

* * *

 **hasungwoon** CONGRATS HYUNGDEUL. LAV YA **bts_instas**

* * *

 **kimkaaai** bro, congrats bro, im proud of ya bro **bts_instas** and you too bro **parkjm95** kapan nikahin Yoongi bro.

* * *

 **ltaemin93** congrats guys, you guys did it. You guys and Army did it. WE ARE PROUD **bts_instas**

* * *

 **josephines** IM CRYING

* * *

 **josephines** THIS POST MAKES MY HEART BURST.

* * *

 **joannakim** if ya guys heart somethinf strange, it's my heart crying.

* * *

 **minyoonship** I JUST CANT

* * *

 **minyoonship** IM REALLY PROUD BC WE DID IT OPPA **bts_instas** WE DID IT EOMMA, APPA **minsugar** **parkjm95**

* * *

 **minyoonship** CINTA KALIAN SEMUA.

* * *

 **kingseokjin** GILA HARI INI GILAAAA. BANGGA BANGET TUHAN SAMA KALIAN.

* * *

 **kingseokjin** MAKASIH UNTUK PIALANYA SAYANG-SAYANGKU. AKU CINTA KALIAN **bts_instas**

* * *

 **gyu357** the caption attacks me. What a relationship goals ya MinYoon itu. And congrats babies **bts_instas**

* * *

 **wendys** SUMPAH NANGIS

* * *

 **wendys** MA HEART CANT TAKE IT.

* * *

 **wendys** THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE.

* * *

 **wendys** CONGRATULATION MY SUPERHERO.

* * *

 **iseolhyun** my eyes are sweating. My heart is crying.

* * *

 **iseolhyun** disuguhin banyak minyoon moment asdfghjkl dan Bangtan menang daesang

* * *

 **iseolhyun** CAN YA GUYS IMAGINE HOW INCREDIBLE TODAY IS? HOW AMAZING TODAY IS? HOW HAPPY I AM? HOW PROUD I AM? HOW FCKING HURT IT IS TO SEE SUGA SHED TO TEARS BUT HE HAS JIMIN THERE HOLD HIM OMFG I JUST CANT

* * *

 **iseolhyun** im dead. Gbye everyone

* * *

 **imseulgi** guys... Stop bikin aku nangis astaga. Semua komen malah makin-makin bikin mataku tambah bengkak. Kenapa si:(

* * *

 **imseulgi** congrats boys, lav ya **bts_instas** **minsugar** **parkjm95**

* * *

 **im_joy** ambyar sudah ambyar. Sepanjang streaming ambyar sama MinYoon. Nah ini kepsyen juga asdfghjkl

* * *

 **im_joy** i dunno what to say but congrats my bicths lav ya **bts_instas** and you too my king **parkjm95**

* * *

 **taesatekuy** ^kapan Jimin gabung ke Bangtan ya?

* * *

 **taesatekuy** CONGRATS BTW **bts_instas**

* * *

 **choaaah** im crying rn. Congrats sayang-sayangku. Aku bangga sama kalian. And we did it **bts_instas**

* * *

 **rappjimin** I cant say anything im just crying bc of this. Congrats and love you guys **bts_instas**

* * *

 **ihyeojeong** ini hari paling bersejarah. Lav ya guys lav ya the most **bts_instas** **parkjm95**

* * *

 **imyuna** couldnt agree more with all the comments and captionnya nyerang banget yet congrats sayangs **bts_instas** **parkjm95**

* * *

 **imyuna** just let me continue my crying session

* * *

 **ichanmi** ujong you terbaik. And we did it guys we did it **bts_instas**

* * *

 **kukispacifier** CONGRATS BABIES **bts_instas**

* * *

 **minygloves** ily guys. Congrats **bts_instas**

* * *

 **minjihoon** I LOVE YOU UJONG-HYUNG, JIMIN-HYUNG, SUGA-HYUNG, SEMUANYA. Sayang kalian **bts_instas** **minsugar** **parkjm95**

* * *

 **parkjy88** Jimin, thank you for always there to hold Yoongi whenever he feels down, thank you for always hold him tight and for always being the place for him to lean on. I'm proud of you **parkjm95**

* * *

 **parkjy88** and you guys too. Congrats. Ini awal dari semuanya, aku yakin kalian akan selalu memberikan dan melakukan yang terbaik **bts_instas**

* * *

 **minyujin_** what i wanna say to Jimin, sudah disampaikan sama kakaknya Jimin sendiri. But still, makasih karena selalu ada buat Yoongi, Jim. Makasih karena udah mencintai dia dan mendukung dia sebesar itu. Our family don't deserve you, but we are proud to have you all arond. Thanks a lot **parkjm95**

* * *

 **minyujin_** and **bts_instas** thank you karena udah jadi keluarga kedua Yoongi yang selalu ada dan dukung dia apa adanya. Thanks for always understand what he tries to convey, thank you a lot. And congratulation.

* * *

 **minyoonsaegi** YALL GOLD. LAV YA AND CONGRATS **bts_instas** **parkjm95**

* * *

 **minyooncontents** BANGTAN MENANG DAESANG, MINYOON OTW NGASIH WEJANGAN -lagi.

* * *

 **xxminyoonxx** ^BRO

* * *

 **xxparkjmxx** ^^BRO

* * *

 **minyoonissailing** ^^^BROOO

* * *

 _write_ _a_ _comment_...

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **bts_instas**

[Bangtan mengupload foto mereka yang tengah berpelukan di atas panggung MAMA].

* * *

Liked by **parkjm95** , **kim_msl** , **kimkaaai** , **real_pcy** , **ltaemin93** and **2.984.874** others

* * *

 **bts_instas** Terima kasih semua untuk ucapan selamatnya. We are nothing here but we are something with Army.

Army, this is what we share together. We wouldn't bring these awards home without you, our Army. Army, we love you and thank you, thank you a lot for always there, for always support us and help us went through this. These awards From Army and For Army only. LOVE YOU AND THANK YOU.

untuk thank you hyung karena selalu bantu kita. Love you.

And **parkjm95** -ssi what did we do to deserve you? You gave us the most powerful energy. Dipadukan dengan apa yang diberikan Army, you gave us hope and comforting words, kau jadi tempat ternyaman buat berkeluh kesah, kau jadi sandaran kebanggaan Min Yoongi kami, makasih Jimin. We don't deserve you and Army to be in our life, but we are fcking proud and happy to have you and Army all around.

GUYS THANK YOU ALOT. SARANGHAE❤❤❤

Special thanks untuk **bangSH** **minjihoon** **minyujin_** **parkjy88** dan segenap member # **minyoonconfirmed** apalagi **kimkaaai** yang juga menangin Daesang, congrats btw dan juga staff-staff BigHit. I. Fcking. Love. You. All.

We are all gold.

Sincerely,  
Bangtan Soyeondan.

* * *

 _see_ _all_ _15415_ _comments_

* * *

 **parkjm95** the real question is; apa yang sudah kulakukan sehingga mendapatkan malaikat terindah seperti Yoongi, dan juga orang-orang berhati baik seperti kalian? Love you guys so much too. Don't thank me. I did nothing.

* * *

 **kim_msl** ^setuju ni. Ngapain bilang makasih. We all did this bc we are army too so yeah, bakalan support kalian terus.

* * *

 **leeseongyeol_1991** ^nah

* * *

 **ssungjjong_inft** ^^nah

* * *

 **hasungwoon** ^^^nah!

* * *

 **minjihoon** LOVE YOU.

* * *

 **parkjy88** ^so fcking much till it hurts

* * *

 **minyujin_** gila, bangga banget sama kalian. Love you guys.

* * *

 **jeonwonu** ❤❤❤

* * *

 **kimkaaai** mwa babes mwa. Sukses untuk kita semua!

* * *

 **bts_instas** lav yall **parkjm95** **kim_msl** **leeseongyeol_1991 ssungjjong_inft** **hasungwoon ltaemin93** **minjihoon** **parkjy88** **minyujin_** **jeonwonu** **kimkaaai** bts don't deserve you guys but thank you alot, love ya guys the most.

* * *

 _write_ _a_ _comment_...

* * *

 **Tbc**.

* * *

 **Yumi's** **note** :

Wtf did i just write here? Sorry baru update karena laptop Yumi baru bisa konek internet lagi, dan maaf karena update-an kali ini is a suck:(

Entah kenapa chap ini rada drama dan berat ya. Next bakal happy2 lagi. Dan maybe berat lg pas Billboard /g.

Kutak tau harus gmn. Mood nulis ampar-amparan, tugas dateng mulu jadi... I DEEPLY SORRY GUYS BUT HOPE YA GUYS ENJOY.

Thanks for those who **votes** and **comments** , ily guys.

Bersediakah **votement** lagi?

 _ **Sincerely**_ _**yours**_ ,  
 _ **Yumi**_ ,  
 _ **April**_ _**6**_ , _**2018**_


End file.
